A Broken World
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Update CHAP 3 : The Last One / Sejarah menyedihkan dunia terulang. Bumi menjadi saksi kehancuran umat manusia sekali lagi. Di tengah perang yang berkecamuk, Jimin hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai jurnalis di tanah airnya, sekaligus mencium pasir pantai Busan untuk yang terakhir kali. / BTS / YOONMIN, VMIN, KOOKMIN / World War AU / Please read the announcement.
1. The Beginning

_Gummysmiled_ _'s_ _31_ _st_ _fanfiction_

 **A Broken World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia yang Rusak**

 _Banyak opsi tersedia perihal bagaimana dunia berakhir. Bagi mereka yang berpegang teguh pada agama dan kitab-kitab, dengan penuh keyakinan akan berkata bahwa Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Bagi mereka para ilmuwan yang dipersenjatai teknologi mumpuni dan ilmu perbintangan, dengan angkuh akan berkata bahwa selama tak ada benda langit berdiameter lebih dari 1 kilometer mampir ke tanah manusia, bumi masih akan tetap hidup. Bagi mereka para makhluk kotor penggila harta dan duniawi, tak akan ada akhir dunia selama ambisi-ambisi belum tertuntaskan, selama nafsu hewaniah belum terpuaskan, selama cinta belum terbalaskan._

 _Bagi kami di sini, yang hanya tumpukan bangkai berbau busuk menyengat penciuman._

 _Yang hanya menderita tanpa kenal bahagia._

 _Yang takut mati namun tak berkuasa memperpanjang usia._

 _Yang mengemis air namun dilemparkan bara api._

 _Yang menuntut ketenteraman batin namun dicekik kejamnya akal pemikiran mereka, yang menikmati empuk kasur bulu dan hangat rumah dengan tungku perapian._

 _Akhir dunia bagi kami adalah ketika tak ada lagi manusia yang tersisa untuk sekadar mengirimkan do'a dan rasa prihatin. Ketika kami hanya mengenal lari dan rasa takut. Ketika kami berorasi pada dunia untuk menghentikan kehancurannya tapi hanya mendapat sebuah lengosan tak acuh._

 _Akhir dunia bagi kami adalah hari ini. Atau kapan saja mereka mau._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kantor Kedutaan Besar Korea Selatan untuk Jepang**

 _Senin, 28 Juli 2042_

Berdiri bulu kudukku ditampar hawa pendingin udara. Tiap dua menit lima belas detik akan kusesap secangkir kopi pahit, yang sungguh kusyukuri karena mampu menyalurkan panas ke tubuhku. Kulirik-lirik sedikit interior kantor kedubes Korea Selatan untuk Jepang, tempat saat ini aku berada.

Pantatku sudah menyuarakan protes sejak tadi. Pegal dibawa duduk selama hampir setengah hari, sekalipun di atas sofa mahal yang begitu nyaman. Padahal aku hanya meminta paspor yang sempat ditahan pemerintah karena situasi negeri asalku yang sedang tidak stabil, namun malah diharuskan menunggu berjam-jam lamanya karena sepertinya perwakilan konsulat enggan menemui kami.

Ah, aku Park Jimin. Dua puluh tujuh, status saat ini lajang. Jurnalis dari salah satu stasiun berita di negaraku. Aku—lebih tepatnya kami, karena aku bersama dengan sahabatku yang bekerja sebagai _cameraman_ —terdampar selama hampir dua minggu di Jepang, negara tetangga kami. Tugas kami di sini sebenarnya hanyalah meliput demo para penduduk Jepang keturunan Korea di Prefektur Fukuoka. Belakangan ini memang banyak sekali demo di mana-mana, dan sebenarnya perkara yang dituntut itu sama saja, dari tiap daerah yang kami datangi dan liput pun tak berbeda.

 _Perdamaian_.

Omong-omong soal perdamaian, aku sedari tadi melamun di depan televisi yang ada di ruangan perwakilan konsulat. Ada nona pembawa berita yang mengoceh dalam bahasa Jepang tentang ricuhnya perang dunia saat ini.

Jika bertanya pendapatku, menurutku semua kekacauan ini belumlah dapat disebut perang dunia. Yah, meski Korea Utara resmi mendeklarasikan pembatalan gencatan senjata dengan _Daehan Minguk_ , lalu kericuhan Suriah yang tak kunjung usai sejak 3 dekade terakhir, lalu Indonesia yang keluar dari Gerakan Non Blok yang mereka elu-elukan sejak kemerdekaannya—dan kini bergabung dengan komunis China dalam perang dingin terhadap Amerika Serikat.

Cukup parah, atau malah sangat parah sebenarnya. Tapi selama tikus-tikus politik itu belum membentuk sekutu yang saling berseberangan, aku harap masih ada waktu bagi kami—warga sipil yang saat ini amat butuh naungan dan perlindungan—untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Aku bersikap cukup santai seperti ini bukannya aku tak memiliki secuil rasa kasihan. Justru sebaliknya. Di tengah-tengah konflik yang memanas ini aku benar-benar merindukan tanah kelahiranku. Paling tidak aku harus mencium pasir pantai Busan sebelum aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku untuk waktu yang tidak pasti. Aku yakin beberapa keluarga masih ada yang bertahan karena enggan meninggalkan rumah mereka, bahkan demi keselamatan sekalipun.

Pemerintah Korea Selatan pantas kami banggakan. Mereka cepat tanggap dalam melakukan pengungsian darurat ke Jepang semenjak percikan-percikan api di dunia politik internasional mulai timbul enam bulan lalu. Keluargaku dan juga Taehyung sudah aman di Kanagawa. Dalam kunjungan kami ke Jepang kali ini, dengan berat hati kami tidak bisa menemui mereka dikarenakan peliputan situasi penyerangan di Seoul adalah perintah terakhir bagi kami, sebelum kami dibebastugaskan oleh kantor sampai situasi terkendali. Itulah alasan mengapa kami berada di tempat ini, memohon agar penangguhan paspor kami dicabut atau ditunda sementara.

Astaga, bernarasi panjang lebar membuatku lelah juga.

Suara pintu dibuka menginterupsi bunyi-bunyian berita di televisi. Saat kulihat, muncul Taehyung yang sedari tadi kutunggu kehadirannya—bersama sosok yang kukenali sebagai perwakilan konsulat Korea Selatan, Bang Sihyuk, yang memasang wajah masam. Pasti Taehyung dan acara bujuk-membujuknya membuat pria paruh baya itu menyerah dan mau menemui kami.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keras kepala." Pria buncit itu mengeluh, dan aku hanya tertawa untuk menanggapi.

"Akses masuk Hanguk benar-benar terputus. Hanya Anda yang dapat kami andalkan." Taehyung memelas, lalu mengikuti langkahku yang beranjak dari sofa untuk duduk di kursi tamu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju, Taehyung- _ssi_. Pulang ke Korea saat ini sama dengan bunuh diri, dan aku harus menjamin keselamatan kalian selama gencatan senjata belum dikumandangkan." ujar Pak Bang dengan raut serius. Memandang kami penuh harap, wajahnya dihiasi gurat-gurat khawatir.

Kami sama-sama tahu resiko besar yang akan ditanggung apabila nekat masuk ke Korea di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Bos berjanji ini adalah liputan terakhir kami, Pak. Saya pun tahu apa-apa saja bahaya yang menghadang, namun saya berjanji akan kembali setelah mendapat berita bagus." ucapku mantap tanpa keraguan, dan Taehyung menepuk pahaku bangga sambil mengirim cengiran.

Pak Bang mendesah malas. Aku yakin beliau paham benar tentang etos kerja masyarakat negeri Ginseng yang selalu totalitas dalam bekerja. Apalagi para reporter dan jurnalis sejenis kami. Pantang pulang sebelum membawa kabar baik.

"Kalian bisa saja tertangkap. Aku khawatir di sana hanya ada tentara Kim Ju-Ae yang mengepung." bujuk Pak Bang tak kunjung menyerah.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kami juga khawatir, Pak. Kim Jongun berhasil menyembunyikan 'bom nuklir' Korea Utara yang sebenarnya selama bertahun-tahun."

Aku mengamini perkataan rekanku itu. "Selama ini Korea Selatan tak pernah memprediksi putri Kim Jongun yang akan dijadikan senjata. Lebih ganas, lebih buas dari ayahnya."

"Oleh karena itu, Jimin- _ssi_." Pak Bang menaikkan nada bicara, tampak amat frustasi dalam usahanya menahan kami tetap di Jepang. "Kim Ju-Ae mungkin bisa menyaingi Mao Zedong. Aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku khawatir kalian mati di tangan antek-anteknya."

Baik aku maupun Taehyung saling berpandangan, lalu kami sama-sama terbahak.

"Kalian ini tidak takut mati?!" sentak Pak Bang yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan kesabaran terhadap kami. Untungnya aku dan Taehyung sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi para konsulat Korea Selatan yang kebanyakan sikapnya persis seperti Pak Bang.

"Sekalipun kami mati, kami membawa nama jurnalis Korea Selatan. Lagipula, Pak Bang." Aku mengatur senyum jenakaku agar tidak tampak menghina pria di hadapanku. "Kami hanya akan meliput berita untuk yang terakhir kali, bukan berhadapan dengan Mao Zedong atau Kim Ju-Ae."

Pak Bang terdiam, begitupun denganku dan Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini kami akan diberangkatkan.

Akhirnya!

Setelah sebulan kami bolak-balik kantor kedutaan, memohon untuk izin resmi yang selalu berakhir dengan penolakan, akhirnya kami dapat dipertemukan oleh relawan-relawan Jepang berdarah Korea yang akan ikut bersama kami untuk menyelundup melewati jalur-jalur tertentu.

Sekarang kami berada di posko jaga para relawan. Mereka senantiasa dua puluh empat jam berada di sini, mengumpulkan berita-berita lewat radio yang disadap ataupun tim medis Jepang yang kembali dari Korea.

Aku hanya diam, duduk di salah satu kursi di luar posko. Entah apa yang kulakukan, hanya termenung menatap langit mendung. Taehyung masih di dalam, sibuk berdiskusi mengenai bantuan serta kegiatan apa yang akan kami lakukan ketika sudah sampai di sana.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku sedikit terlonjak kaget. Belakangan ini aku memang jarang menerima telepon. Kalaupun ada, itu pasti dari kantor redaksi. Begitu kulihat layar ponselku, terpampang sebuah nama dengan tulisan hangul yang belakangan ini tidak pernah lagi muncul di depanku.

 _Jeon Jungkook is calling..._

Jungkook?

Aku menelan ludah. Kuberanikan diri mengusap layar ponsel untuk menerima panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo, Jimin hyung_."

Tercekat. Seakan-akan seluruh sel-sel darahku berhenti mengantarkan oksigen ke jantung. Suara yang hampir setahun tak pernah kudengar kini mengalun seakan begitu dekat denganku.

"J-Jungkook- _ah_." Sialan, sekarang mataku memanas dan bibirku bergetar. Dadaku berdentum kencang, begitu ricuh. Mungkin perang Korea sudah berpindah ke sana.

" _Jimin hyung, bagaimana—_ "

"Jeon Jungkook! Ya Tuhan! Kau kemana saja? Apa kau di Jepang sekarang? Atau di Taeguk? Kau tidak sedang di Korea, 'kan?" Belum sempat pria di seberang berbicara, aku lebih dahulu membombardirnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatir.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak panik. Jungkook memutuskanku setahun yang lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas, kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak. Saat perang mulai berlangsung, aku sempat mencari keberadaannya sebelum keluargaku dievakuasi ke Jepang. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan lelaki Jeon itu di Korea, membuatku yakin kalau dia sudah pergi ke negara lain.

Tanpa malu, air mata turun dengan lancang dari pelupuk mata. Padahal aku tidak pernah berencana menangis seperti ini jika suatu saat aku bisa bertemu atau mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku hanya... terlalu rindu.

" _Hei, Jimin hyung, kenapa malah menangis? Kendalikan dirimu, kau membuatku khawatir._ "

"Aku yang lebih khawatir, bodoh." umpatku di sela-sela isakan.

" _Ssshh, berhenti menangis, ya? Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini, aku masih bisa bicara denganmu, 'kan?_ "

Aku mengangguk, meski sadar Jungkook tak akan mengetahuinya. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

" _Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja._ " Tawa kecil terdengar. Sejenak aku merasa begitu candu akan tawa itu. Tawa yang berhasil membuatku sakit saking merindukannya.

"Kau di mana?"

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung? Kau masih bekerja di stasiun berita?_ " tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu, memangnya di mana lagi? Ah, dan malam ini aku dan Taehyung akan ke Korea. Sekarang di Jepang, dan beberapa jam lagi akan berangkat. Mungkin tiba di pelabuhan menjelang pagi." jelasku.

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong bawakan pasokan bahan makanan dan juga obat-obatan._ "

"Tentu saja, kami bersama relawan. Tunggu. KAU DI HANGUK?!" Teriakanku sukses mengundang tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang di sana.

Aku tersenyum malu, membungkuk maaf.

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga, bedebah sialan." geramku sampai gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk.

Jungkook terdengar menghela napas di ujung sana. " _Ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas aku baik-baik saja. Bersama warga yang tersisa, di asrama tentara. Cukup tunjukkan surat izin jika sudah sampai, dan jangan bawa senjata._ "

Mataku membeliak. Segera kulancarkan protes tanpa pikir panjang. "Senjata itu sebagai pertahanan, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau tahu, kan, aku selalu membawa pistol kemana-mana?"

" _Pelabuhan di Busan aman, hyung, namun dijaga ketat. Oleh karena itu jangan bawa senjata atau kalian tidak bisa masuk. Mereka akan mengantarkan kalian ke tenda pengungsian terdekat, aku bisa meminta tolong pada Seokjin hyung untuk menjemput kalian dan besoknya kalian bisa ke asrama tentara. Kau tahu, 'kan_?"

Aku menunduk. Menggigit bibir gelisah. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku lahir dan besar di Busan. Tapi para relawan sudah menargetkan akan tinggal di posko Busan dan Incheon, lalu menyalurkan bantuan diam-diam pada malam hari."

Jungkook tak menjawab. Kutebak anak itu pasti sedang berpikir.

" _Kalau begitu bawalah beberapa tim medis ke tempatku, juga barang-barang yang kuminta tadi. Di sini kami juga butuh bantuan. Akan kuusahakan maksimal tujuh orang bisa datang._ "

Aku mengerti, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke markas tentara di Seoul. Mereka hanya menerima relawan dari PBB dan enggan menerima jurnalis. Yang kukhawatirkan hanya jarak pelabuhan ke markas tentara yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu 3,5 jam jika dengan KTX, namun siapa yang akan memakai KTX di tengah kondisi keamanan yang tak terjamin?

" _Jika kau sampai di tempatku, kau bisa lebih leluasa meliput berita. Ada tentara yang berjaga._ "

Aku menelan ludah. Kini seluruh tubuhku lemas seperti agar-agar. Rasanya hampir goyah keyakinanku untuk pergi ke Korea demi tugas terakhirku, juga pasir pantai Busan. Namun aku harus meyakinkan diri. Ada Jungkook di sana. Ada warga yang membutuhkan bantuan. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri sedangkan banyak orang yang hidupnya bergantung padaku.

Biar mati, asal itu untuk negeriku.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan. Cari informasi tentang titik-titik yang harus dihindari. Aku tahu jaringan sinyal tidak akan berfungsi di pagi hari, 'kan? Hubungi aku tiap malam." pesanku. Sial, mataku mulai panas lagi.

Mungkin Jungkook tersenyum di sana, dan sumpah demi orang-orang tampan di dunia, aku hanya ingin melihat dan memeluknya lagi. " _Pasti, hyung. Segera beri kabar jika sudah sampai di pelabuhan. Menginaplah di sana semalam, lalu kau akan berangkat di malam berikutnya._ "

"Aku mengerti. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jungkook- _ah_." Air mataku sukses mengalir lagi.

" _Pasti, hyung. Kau juga._ "

"Aku—" merindukanmu, ingin memelukmu, masih mencintaimu.

"—akan segera sampai."

Jimin yang sungguh menyedihkan.

" _Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Taehyung hyung. Sampai jumpa, Jimin hyung._ "

"Sampa jumpa, Jungkook- _ah_."

Dan aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia saat akhirnya 'sampai jumpa' itu terucap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pelabuhan Yokohama**

 _Selasa, 29 Juli 2042_

Kami berangkat dengan kapal _catamaran_ berbendera Jepang, sekitar tengah malam. Ada kurang lebih 50 relawan termasuk aku dan Taehyung yang ikut menumpang di kapal itu. Kami duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di sana. Menunggu dengan raut tegang dan jantung berdebar.

Taehyung memijat pelan tengkukku. Ia sudah lama tahu aku bisa mabuk laut, terlebih aku sedang banyak pikiran. Rasanya kepalaku dihantam martil dan badanku tak bertenaga.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Chim. Kita akan cepat-cepat mengambil berita lalu membawa Jungkook ke Jepang seperti rencanamu. Tenanglah." Taehyung mengusap helai rambutku. Begitu nyaman saat ia membawa kepalaku untuk bersender di bahu bidangnya. Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaik yang aku punya. Orang pertama yang kuberi tahu mengenai rencanaku untuk mendatangi markas tentara di Seoul. Orang pertama yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersamaku, walaupun ini bukan urusannya. Meskipun dia bisa menolak, tapi dia tidak.

Aku mengamati wajah-wajah para relawan. Beberapa di antara mereka terlelap karena kelelahan. Tidak hanya relawan dari Jepang, ada juga yang berasal dari Minguk (Taiwan) dan Taeguk (Thailand).

"Aku bersyukur Jepang benar-benar menepati janji mereka untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan perang lagi."

Mataku yang tadinya hendak tertutup mendadak segar kembali mendengar gumaman seseorang. Itu merupakan salah satu relawan yang sebenarnya adalah warga Korea, Jung Hoseok.

"Benar sekali. Setidaknya mereka membayar derita rakyat saat penjajahan dulu dengan membantu Hanguk saat ini." gumam Kim Namjoon, ketua relawan dari _International Committee of the Red Cross_.

Aku dan Taehyung yang juga warga Korea pasti setuju dengan mereka berdua. Hanya saja kami juga jurnalis, sudah merupakan kode etik bagi kami untuk tidak mencampuradukkan pandangan yang bersifat subjektif dalam menghadapi masalah.

Kami hanya melirik beberapa relawan Jepang yang menunduk. Tidak berkutik meskipun disudutkan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kurasa tidak pantas kita membicarakan hal seperti itu." celetuk Taehyung yang untungnya menyuarakan isi hatiku.

Hoseok maupun Namjoon sama-sama menoleh ke arah Taehyung, yang dengan santai malah mengangkat bahu. "Merekalah saat ini satu-satunya sahabat yang bisa kita andalkan."

"Aku hanya bicara tentang betapa leluhur kita menderita di tangan para penjajah, Taehyung- _ssi_." Tak kusangka Hoseok malah menjawab dengan sinis.

"Dan jika kau sungguhan dari Hanguk, kau tidak akan melupakan itu." timpal Namjoon seakan-akan ia tahu segala hal di dunia ini.

Keadaan di kapal begitu canggung. Mereka mengaku relawan, tapi mereka bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat nasionalis berlebihan yang harusnya tidak perlu dijadikan ajang debat di saat yang genting seperti ini.

"Sejarah adalah sesuatu untuk dipelajari, bukan untuk memupuk dendam." ujarku sembari menegakkan kepala dari bahu Taehyung. "Terimalah fakta bahwa Jepang sudah meminta maaf, juga membangun relasi yang harmonis dengan negara kita."

Hoseok dan Namjoon akhirnya terdiam. Syukurlah.

"Dan Jepang-lah yang kini bersedia menawarkan bantuan kepada kita sebagai sahabat, demi membayar sejarah kelam yang mereka ciptakan."

Seisi kapal memutar kepala ke arah suara serak dan berat yang barusan mengudara, sepertinya membela pendapatku.

"Tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit luka lama." Itu Min Yoongi, salah satu dokter dari sepuluh tim medis yang ikut bersama kami.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati berterima kasih karena akhirnya ada yang sepikiran denganku dan Taehyung. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan teman-teman dari Jepang. Mereka baik dan santun, namun mereka hanya menanggung beban dari moyang mereka yang immoral. Mendapat kebencian dari bangsa-bangsa terjajah seperti kami.

Dua orang relawan tadi akhirnya bungkam. Sedikit menunjukkan raut bersalah, namun enggan mengucap maaf. Terserah saja, yang penting tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Aku menggigit bibir. Menatap tim medis yang sedang berdiskusi entah apa, mungkin tentang penyakit-penyakit yang sering timbul di tempat pengungsian. Begitu lega rasanya, saat tadi aku menyampaikan pesan Jungkook kepada para relawan dan medis. Mereka setuju untuk membagi tim. Tim Busan beranggotakan 20 orang, Tim Incheon beranggotakan 23 orang, dan Tim Seoul yang hanya beranggotakan 7 orang—seperti yang Jungkook minta.

Saat sampai di pelabuhan nanti kami akan menginap di Busan terlebih dahulu untuk menyusun strategi selanjutnya, dan setelah itu rombongan kami akan berpisah.

Ya Tuhan, aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jim! Jimin! Park Jimin, bangunlah!"

Aku hampir saja melompat terkejut. Jantungku nyaris turun ke perut, namun yang kudapati hanya senyum geli Taehyung.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo kita turun." ujarnya tak bersalah, seakan-akan tadi ia tidak berniat membuatku serangan jantung.

Taehyung beranjak berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. "Ayo bergerak, dasar lamban."

Aku memanyunkan bibir, kemudian mengusak-usak mataku. Mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar, dan akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya. "Ayo."

Kami berjalan mengikuti rombongan yang digiring oleh sepasukan tentara dengan senjata lengkap. Aku menelan ludah. Begitu sampai di tepi pantai, mereka segera mencegat dan memeriksa seluruh bawaan kami. Pakaian kami juga tidak luput dari pengecekan. Untunglah semua berjalan lancar. Bahkan yang tak terpikirkan, mereka memeluk kami dengan erat. Berkata bahwa Korea tidak sama dengan dulu lagi, dan ya. Memang benar.

Mereka membawa kami dengan beberapa mobil _jeep_. Bercerita bahwa Daegu sudah dalam genggaman tentara Korea Utara. Aku dapat merasakan raungan sedih Taehyung meski ia tak mengeluh sedikitpun. Terlukis jelas bahwa ia terpukul. Daegu adalah kampung halamannya, begitu pula dengan Dokter Min. Aku hanya mampu berdo'a suatu saat negara kami akan pulih seperti dahulu kala.

Posko Busan terletak sekitar 5 kilometer dari pelabuhan. Kami segera mendirikan tenda, namun tidak berani menyalakan api unggun. Asap dari api sama saja memanggil musuh untuk mendekat, jadi kami hanya menggunakan lentera atau lampu _emergency_ seadanya.

Para tentara selalu berada di sekitar posko. Berjaga-jaga di sekitar, sesekali membantu para relawan berbenah. Tim medis segera bertindak cepat, memeriksa para pengungsi. Aku mengintip dari tenda miniku dan Taehyung. Dokter Min sejak tadi berlalu lalang, keluar masuk posko dengan berbagai macam alat di tangannya. Aku sempat mengira dokter yang juga berdarah Korea sepertiku itu adalah sosok yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Wajah kaku Dokter Min membuat orang tidak tertarik untuk membangun sebuah percakapan dengannya. Namun entah mengapa, melihat parasnya yang bercucuran keringat membuatku yakin kalau sebenarnya ia bukan sosok yang selama ini orang pikirkan. Ia pasti orang baik yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia berwajah datar dan menyeramkan.

"Hei, Park Jimin. Kau ini tidak bisa lihat orang _ganteng_ sedikit, ya?"

Aku tersentak kecil saat objek yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatianku kini berdiri congkak tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kenapa belum tidur dan malah asyik memperhatikanku?" tanya Dokter Min lagi, lengkap dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Mataku membulat, dan kurasa pipiku memerah hebat. Sialan, mengapa harus ketahuan, sih?

Aku mendengus kesal, memutuskan untuk menutup resleuting tenda. Rasanya ingin kutarik kata-kataku tadi. Dokter Min itu bukan orang baik. Dokter Min itu menyebalkan dan narsis.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Kau ini cepat sekali _ngambek_ , ya?"

Aku dapat melihat bayangan Dokter Min yang samar-samar dari dalam tenda. Aku hanya diam, enggan membalas perkataannya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, Jimin- _ssi_." ucap suara itu lagi, membuatku semakin malas untuk menanggapinya. Dasar dokter aneh.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku akan ikut ke Seoul bersamamu?"

Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa membuka lagi resleuting tenda dan menyembulkan kepala dari celah yang kubuat. "Apa? Kau mau ikut?"

Pria berkulit pucat itu berjongkok. Menatapku langsung dengan dua mata sipitnya. Ia memandangku sedikit lama. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ya. Teman-temanku tetap di Busan dan beberapa ke Incheon. Kau juga butuh dokter di Seoul, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan wajah cerah untuk ukuran seseorang yang sedang banyak pikiran. "Kau bersedia?"

Dokter Min tersenyum kecil, dan _God_ , dia ternyata sangat-sangat-sangat tampan. Terkutuklah pipiku yang seperti babi dan cepat sekali merona.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Min." Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan, namun pria itu malah tak mengacuhkannya.

Aku meringis kecil, menarik kembali tanganku. Dokter Min jahat, tapi baik. Baik, tapi jahat. Tapi tampan juga.

Aish, dunia benar-benar akan terbalik.

"Panggil Yoongi _hyung_. Kau dua puluh tujuh, 'kan? Aku tiga puluh." ujar Dokter Min—maksudku Yoongi. Tunggu. Dia lebih tua dariku? Wah, wajahnya memang sungguh menipu.

Aku mengangguk, lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangan. "Terima kasih banyak, Yoongi _hyung_. Omong-omong, kau tahu dari mana usiaku?"

Yoongi akhirnya membalas menggenggam tanganku. Laksana sihir, ia membuatku tersenyum tanpa alasan seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Dari kartu persmu tentu saja."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Pasti ia pernah melihatku memakai kalung identitas wartawan itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Pagi hari kita akan menyusun rencana, dan malamnya kita bergerak." ujar Yoongi.

Aku tahu itu, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. "Selamat malam, Yoongi _hyung_."

"Selamat malam."

Aku terkikik seperti orang bodoh. Cepat-cepat kutarik lagi resleuting tenda, mencegah nyamuk masuk. Aku menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Wajah Yoongi terus berkeliaran tak terkendali dalam otakku.

"Selamat untuk yang baru saja jatuh cinta."

Aku menelan ludah. Kubalikkan tubuh ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata belum tertidur. Ia malah memasang cengiran usilnya. Pasti Taehyung dengar semuanya. Aku yakin wajahku memanas saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jatuh cinta, dasar _jomblo_." Kutoyor saja kepala sahabatku itu. Tentu dia tidak akan marah.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, membuatku semakin kesal. "Wajahmu itu mengatakan segalanya. Sudah telepon Jungkook?"

Aku terkesiap. "Ya Tuhan! Aku nyaris saja lupa!"

Segera kuraih tas milikku, mengambil ponsel dan secepat mungkin menghubungi Jungkook. Ini sudah hampir pagi, dan kuharap jaringan sinyal belum diputus.

" _Jimin hyung!_ " Suara di sana terdengar khawatir.

"Aku sudah sampai di Busan, Jungkook- _ah_. Maaf terlambat menghubungimu. Sekarang kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk istirahat." ocehku panjang lebar.

Jungkook terdengar menghela napas lega di sana. " _Baguslah, hyung. Seokjin hyung bilang dia bisa ke Busan untuk menjemput tujuh orang saja._ "

Aku mengangguk paham, "Aku dan Taehyung membawa dua relawan, dua perawat dan satu dokter. Persediaan obat-obatan dan makanan sudah kami persiapkan. Ada lagi?"

" _Tidak, hyung. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih banyak._ "

Aku mengukir senyum lembut. Namun tidak lama, suara Jungkook mulai terdengar putus-putus.

" _Hyung_ — _sinyal ... sebentar lagi ..._ "

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kapan Seokjin _hyung_ sampai?"

" _Sekitar ... tujuh malam ... matahari terbenam ..._ "

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Jungkook- _ah_."

" _Kau juga hyung. Hati-hati ..._ "

Dan panggilan benar-benar terputus.

Aku mencebik sedih, dan tanpa aba-aba air mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Jimin cengeng. Mengapa aku jadi sensitif sekali, sih?

"Sudahlah. Terlalu banyak emosi negatif dalam dirimu." Taehyung seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku. Ia meletakkan ponselku kembali dalam tas, lalu merengkuh tubuhku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Berpikir positif saja. Kita bisa melakukannya." Aku dapat merasakan Taehyung mengecup puncak rambutku. Membuatku merasa aman dan terlindungi.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung- _ah_. Maaf merepotkanmu terus." ujarku tersendat-sendat, masih sesenggukan.

Taehyung adalah sahabatku, sekaligus teladan bagiku. Dia selalu bersedia meminjamkan bahu sebagai sandaran, dada sebagai tempatku menangis, dan kekuatan sebagai motivasi untukku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Jangan menangis lagi. Kita harus bertahan sampai akhir." ujar Taehyung penuh keyakinan.

Aku memejamkan mata. Menguatkan hati. Aku punya Taehyung. Ada Jungkook dan saudara satu tanah air yang menungguku. Keluargaku juga menunggu di Jepang. Aku tidak boleh terus-terusan lemah begini.

Taehyung benar. Tidak ada pilihan selain bertahan sampai akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **-Author note-**

Wtf, ini apaan cobaaaa.. Aku gak nyangka bikin ginian. Ini apa coba? x'D

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi sama perang di Aleppo. Aku tersentuh sama cerita saudara saudara di sana. Mereka menderita, cuman gak pernah dapat perhatian. Semoga konflik di sana cepat mereda dan mereka selalu berada dalam lindungan Tuhan.

Last... mind to review?


	2. When I See U Again

_Gummysmiled_ _'s_ _31_ _st_ _fanfiction_

 **A Broken World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia yang Rusak**

 _Tanah ini, tempat seharusnya hujan turun menyampaikan pesan berkah dari Tuhan. Semestinya ditumbuhi rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang memikat mata. Mungkin akan banyak rusa-rusa cantik yang mencari makan, atau bisa saja hewan-hewan ternak yang ingin minum di danau._

 _Tanah ini, tempat seharusnya ladang-ladang terhampar. Bisa saja padi atau jagung, atau mungkin tanaman yang lain. Mungkin akan banyak tikus, namun selalu ada ular yang jadi sahabat petani._

 _Tanah ini, hadiah dari Tuhan untuk para pejuang yang menghabiskan hidup mereka demi menuntut hak asasi dan keadilan. Kado terindah bagi mereka yang senantiasa tidak berputus asa membisikkan puja-puji dan permohonan, agar diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dalam kebebasan. Agar menjadi insan merdeka._

 _Tanah ini, karunia yang dengan lancangnya dirusak oleh makhluk-makhluk laknat tanpa nurani dan belas kasihan. Diubah menjadi ladang ranjau dan kubangan darah. Danau hanya menjadi wadah bagi air merah pekat dan potongan-potongan tubuh. Mereka rampas nyawa rakyat yang tak berdosa, yang hidupnya dijerat rasa lapar dan gelisah. Mereka tak mengerti betapa ngerinya menanti ajal di tiap selingan detik._

 _Kami hanya terlalu berani bermimpi untuk terus hidup di hari-hari berikut. Membumbungkan harapan jika suatu saat semua penderitaan ini akan menemui kesudahannya. Kami hanya menipu diri sendiri, istri, juga anak-anak kami. Kami bahkan tak mengetahui kapan serdadu memporak-porandakan puing-puing tempat kami bersembunyi dengan rudal dan granat._

 _Tanah ini, terkubur jasad kami, tanpa nama dan tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Hanya rakyat yang tak berhak untuk mengais udara walau tersengal sekalipun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Posko Pengungsian Busan**

 _Selasa, 29 Juli 2042_

Tidur adalah kegiatan yang paling dinanti-nanti setelah lelah memerangkap diri. Meski hanya beberapa jam, aku benar-benar lega karena perasaanku jadi lebih baik setelah beristirahat.

Pukul 11 siang. Semua orang tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan aku disibukkan dengan menulis jurnal harianku. Taehyung kembali berdiskusi dengan para relawan tentang titik-titik di mana pasukan Bukjoseon (Korea Utara) berjaga. Yang aku tahu tidak seberapa. Rencananya kami akan berputar melalui Gwangju dan Daejeon jika memungkinkan, karena Daegu sudah tidak bisa dijadikan pilihan. Seandainya keadaan masih baik-baik saja, aku yakin Taehyung akan mengajakku untuk berkunjung ke rumah mendiang neneknya.

Aku berdiam diri di tenda. Ingin sekali menyapa para pengungsi di dalam posko, namun entah mengapa tubuhku belum tergugah untuk bergerak sedikit saja. Aku tak ingin kemana-mana sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan Dokter Yoongi yang mengantarkan sarapan untukku. Aku bersyukur setidaknya dia memahami keadaanku yang sedang tak berselera untuk diajak mengobrol.

Taehyung kemudian masuk ke dalam tenda. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia hanya menghempaskan diri ke bantal kesayangannya. Keningku mengerut heran, tak biasanya sahabatku begini.

Kuputuskan untuk bertanya, ketimbang hanya menimbun penasaran. "Ada masalah?"

"Sedikit." Taehyung menjawab, namun wajahnya tertutupi bantal. "Aku hanya mendengar desas-desus."

Aku menghela napas. Desas-desus apa lagi kali ini.

"Katakan saja padaku. Siapa tahu kita bisa buat persiapan, 'kan?"

Taehyung mengintip sedikit dari balik bantal. Akhirnya ia bergerak untuk duduk, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku dengar dari relawan, akan ada bom atom."

Bukan main terkejut rasanya. Jantungku seakan digenggam sampai remuk. "Bom atom katamu?"

Taehyung mengangguk yakin. "Tidak jelas kapan, tapi mereka bilang dalam beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Apa mereka kehilangan akal? Bom atom rakitan mereka daya ledaknya seribu kali lebih kuat dari bom Hiroshima!" seruku tak habis pikir, sampai-sampai terdengar seperti jeritan. "PBB tidak mungkin tinggal diam!"

Taehyung pasti sudah tahu itu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dari dulu Korea Utara selalu punya cara ajaib menjawab tekanan internasional."

Aku mengusap wajah. "Orang-orang tolol itu bahkan bisa menghancurkan Semenanjung Korea."

"Ya, dan itu jika target mereka memang untuk 'bunuh diri'. Mereka punya rudal dengan daya jelajah ribuan kilometer, dan sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai di sana." ujar Taehyung berspekulasi.

"Tuhan, ini sungguh gila."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengamini. "Hanya jika seluruh dunia bergejolak, baru mereka akan berhenti."

Dan aku tidak bisa lebih setuju dari itu. "Manusia yang menghancurkan dunia, maka manusia pula yang harus membalik keadaan. Aku yakin demonstran dari berbagai negara akan mengecam rencana mereka."

"Itu jika memang hanya rencana, Jimin- _ah_." ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kumengerti. "Tapi bagaimana jika rencana itu bertemu kenyataan?"

Maaf Taehyung- _ah_ , aku tidak sanggup memikirkan jawaban dari 'bagaimana' itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari telah turun dari singgasananya, bersembunyi dibalik pegunungan Sobaek yang kokoh. Seharian aku mengurung diri dalam tenda. Menyiapkan tekad dan mental, dua hal yang amat kubutuhkan saat ini. Barang-barangku sudah dikemas sejak sore. Pakaian sampai kartu persku pun telah tersusun rapi dalam ransel.

Aku melihat penunjuk waktu di ponsel. Sudah hampir jam 7. Sebentar lagi Seokjin pasti akan sampai. Seokjin adalah kakak Jungkook, yang sedang mengikuti wajib militer. Karena keadaan dalam negeri masih rawan, ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Korea. Aku yakin alasan Jungkook tidak mengungsi ke Jepang karena menunggu Seokjin.

"Jimin- _ssi_."

Aku dikejutkan oleh suara Yoongi. Dengan terburu-buru aku menurunkan reusleting tenda. "Ah, Yoongi _hyung_. Apa Seokjin _hyung_ sudah sampai?"

Pria pucat itu mengangguk. "Baru saja."

"Baiklah."

Aku melangkah meninggalkan tenda. Taehyung sudah di luar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mataku tak henti-henti mencari sosok tinggi tegap di antara para tentara yang sedang berbincang, dan aku tak bisa menahan senyumku saat pandangan kami bertemu.

"Seokjin _hyung_!" Aku berlari seperti anak kecil lalu menerjang Seokjin. Memeluk pria itu erat-erat.

"Jimin, astaga. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatmu? Kau belum bertambah tinggi, ya?" Seokjin balas memelukku hangat. Tak lupa dengan lelucon menyakitkannya.

"Maksudmu 'tidak bisa' bertambah tinggi, _hyung_." koreksiku sambil menyengir, tak tertarik membalas ejekannya.

Taehyung tiba-tiba datang, bersama Namjoon, Hoseok, dan dua relawan lain yang kuketahui berasal dari Jepang dan Taeguk, bernama Yuta dan Ten. Ada Yoongi juga.

"Ah, ini teman-temanku, _hyung_." Aku bergeser sedikit, dan mereka membungkuk pada Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian. Markas tentara di Seoul sedang kekurangan pasokan makanan dan obat-obatan, namun kami menyaring ketat relawan yang datang."

Kami mengerti alasan itu. _Basecamp_ tentara juga merupakan benteng pertahanan. Tentunya sangat berbahaya bila sembarang orang bisa keluar masuk dari sana.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu kami segera memindahkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke dalam mobil patroli. Setelah selesai, kami mengambil posisi duduk dengan tenang. Seokjin duduk di kursi kemudi, kemudian kami pun memulai perjalanan.

"Aku dengar Pyeongtaek akan jadi destinasi tentara Bukjoseon selanjutnya." ucap Namjoon yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

Kami semua memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Benar, namun hanya sampai pelabuhan, tidak sampai daratan. Mereka membangun pertahanan di sana. Tapi kita akan lewat Suwon untuk berjaga-jaga." ujar Seokjin. Aku rasa pilihan menghindari Pyeongtaek adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku khawatir Korea Utara akan beralih menyerang Jepang jika Korea sudah luluh lantak." gumam Ten. "Mungkin evakuasi harus dialihkan ke Taeguk atau Minguk."

Diam-diam aku juga berpikir demikian.

"Jika pengungsian terfokus pada Jepang, bisa saja Kim Jongun dan Kim Ju-Ae akan menargetkan Jepang sebagai sasaran juga." Hoseok akhirnya mengutarakan suaranya.

"Kuharap tidak, karena Jepang benar-benar tidak terikat dengan blok manapun saat ini, begitu pula dengan Jerman dan Italia. Kami benar-benar terpuruk setelah perang dunia kedua." Yuta memberi pendapat.

"Aku setuju." timpal Taehyung. "Hanya Miguk dan Rusia yang tak henti bersaing."

"Bahkan hampir seratus tahun setelah _The Second World War_ , tapi mereka masih terlibat perang dingin." ujar Yoongi setelah lama menutup mulut.

Ya, satu abad telah berlalu, dan mungkin para pendahulu tak pernah mengira bahwa perang akan meletus kembali setelah Perjanjian Versailles ditandatangani. Aku khawatir, karena banyak negara yang direpotkan oleh konflik internal mereka. Pemberontakan terjadi di sana-sini. Miguk (Amerika Serikat) masih saja betah bersaing dengan Rusia. Perpecahan dua Korea juga akibat perang dingin mereka. Hanya Jepang yang teguh akan janji untuk tidak terlibat dalam perang apapun, akibat trauma mendalam mereka atas kekalahan perang dahulu yang membawa derita begitu pedih.

Kami semua terdiam, terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami bergantian untuk tidur dan menemani Seokjin yang masih menyetir. Tadi adalah giliran Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon yang terjaga selama dua jam. Sepertinya mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru. Topiknya tak jauh-jauh dari pertumpahan darah. Muak aku mendengarnya. Saat ini seharusnya aku dan Taehyung yang berjaga menemani Seokjin, tapi ternyata Taehyung malah _kebablasan_ tidur. Anak satu itu memang sukar menahan kantuk.

Jadilah hanya aku yang terbangun. Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah terlelap. Setelah ini, gantian Yuta dan Ten yang harus berjaga.

"Kau melamun, Jim."

Aku tersentak kecil. Menatap wajah tampan Seokjin yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahku dengan cemas.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Kupasang senyum terbaikku, meyakinkan pria itu untuk tidak khawatir.

"Baiklah."

Selanjutnya tak ada percakapan di antara kami. Seokjin juga terlihat tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Tapi tetap saja, jika aku biarkan maka ia bisa mengantuk. Itu dapat membahayakan keselamatan kami semua.

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. "Bagaimana keadaan Jungkook?"

Seokjin terpaku sebentar sebelum ia menjawab, "Baik. Tapi tidak lebih baik dibanding saat kau _masih ada_."

Napasku tertahan. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Jungkook yang menghilang selama setahun, dan aku selalu di sini. Menunggunya."

"Aku tahu. Dia yang membuat dirinya sendiri menderita."

Aku berusaha mengatur diriku sendiri. Jangan sampai terbawa emosi atau aku akan jadi lemah lagi, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Jungkook selalu merindukanmu." lirih Seokjin.

Aku ingin percaya itu hanya omong kosong, namun hatiku malah bergemuruh. Aku tak ingin mengingat-ingat kenangan saat kami masih bersama. Terlalu perih jika ditampar realita saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Jangan menganggapku barang pecah belah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku pun merindukan bedebah sialan itu." ujarku dengan senyum. Tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan.

Seokjin berusaha mencuri pandang ke arahku beberapa kali, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tak peduli. Membuang perhatian ke arah jalanan berbukit yang kami lewati.

"Emm, _hyung_. Bagaimana tentang penyerangan di Seoul?"

Aku hampir terlonjak dari tempat dudukku saat tiba-tiba suara Yoongi memecah keheningan. Aku melirik dari kaca spion, pria itu duduk tepat di belakangku. Tampaknya ia terbangun, dan sekarang malah menatapku balik. Sial, wajahku memerah tak terkontrol.

" _Cheong Wa Dae_ adalah targetnya. Mereka meluncurkan misil berdaya ledak ke halaman istana. Bagian depan rusak parah, dan rakyat yang berlindung di sana sebagian dipindahkan ke markas tentara. Oleh karena itu kami kekurangan banyak stok." jelas Seokjin.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menyerang istana presiden." gumamku. Tentara Korut benar-benar keji. Mereka tak hanya mengincar pemerintah, namun juga rakyat yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa.

Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Jika saja Kim Jongun tidak sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, bisa saja serangan yang terjadi lebih parah."

Yah, setidaknya para petinggi Korut sedang kalap karena pemimpin mereka yang jatuh sakit.

"Ini bagus untuk beritamu, Jimin- _ssi_." celetuk Yoongi. "Sepertinya banyak narasumber untuk wawancaramu."

Aku akhirnya teringat tujuan utamaku kembali ke Hanguk. Entah mengapa aku jadi bersemangat untuk liputan terakhirku. Aku harus mengakhiri karir yang sudah kujalani sekian lama ini dengan sempurna.

"Ya, Seokjin _hyung_ juga sudah menjadi narasumberku." Aku menyengir ke arah pria itu, dan Seokjin balas terkekeh.

Syukurlah keadaan tidak secanggung tadi. Terima kasih Dokter Min—eh, maksudku Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku rasa... tubuhku melayang. Mimpi yang sangat aneh. Padahal aku ingat tadi aku sedang asyik berkebun dengan _Eomma_ , namun tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak menapak tanah. Tunggu, apa aku masih bermimpi?

Kelopak mataku langsung terbuka saat aku merasa tubuhku diangkut seseorang. Semua benar-benar terasa asing, kecuali—

"Jimin _hyung_ , kau terbangun?"

" _FUCK!_ " Aku benar-benar melompat kali ini. Orang itu menggendongku ala pengantin. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tidak terkejut dan jatuh konyol di atas tanah.

"JEON JUNGKOOK?!"

Aku rasa tubuhku tersengat arus listrik. Ya Tuhan, apa harus aku mati dengan cara dikejutkan terus menerus. Kali ini apa? Pria tegap dengan kaos oblong hitam dan _training_ loreng-loreng berjongkok tepat di depanku. Aku tidak masalah jika saja itu bukan—

"Kenapa kaget sekali, _hyung_?"

—bocah gila gigi kelinci yang meninggalkanku begitu saja setahun yang lalu dengan sederet luka dan setumpuk rindu.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri lebih dari ini. Tanpa repot-repot melihat keadaan sekitar, aku langsung bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Ini nyata. Semua ini nyata!

Bahkan aroma _citrus_ bercampur keringat khas seorang Jeon Jungkook menyeruak dalam penciumanku.

Dan Park Jimin resmi memutuskan untuk jadi cengeng lagi saat ini.

"Terkutuk kau bocah titisan setan." Tangisku pecah seketika.

Aku dapat mendengar ia tertawa. Demi apapun, aku tak menyangka Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku semalam secepat ini. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh itu jauh lebih tinggi. Lebih kokoh dari terakhir kali aku memeluknya. Lebih bidang, dan bahkan lebih hangat.

"Aku rindu kamu, Jimin _hyung_."

Lima kata itu menancap di dasar hatiku, dan tiba-tiba saja bibirku disandera oleh miliknya yang tipis.

Biarkan aku jadi gila untuk momen ini. Mungkin aku berada di markas tentara. Mungkin banyak pengungsi yang melihat. Mungkin Taehyung juga menonton. Aku telah begitu rusak dan tak punya opsi selain balas menyesap dalam-dalam rasa yang begitu lama tak menghampiri bibirku.

Jungkook merengkuh pinggangku, dan gerakan itu membuat pikiranku seakan dikendalikan, karena saat ini aku bahkan mengalungkan lengan di lehernya. Meneruskan ciuman yang terasa asin karena air mataku.

"Aku tahu aku hina karena _jomblo_ memang tak pantas mengganggu orang pacaran, tapi bisakah kalian minggir sedikit? Kalian menghalangi jalan."

Dan sindiran sarkas Taehyung membuatku maupun Jungkook terpaksa memisahkan diri. Astaga, aku rasa aku akan meleleh seperti es krim setelah ini, karena aku dapat melihat bibir Jungkook memerah dan benang saliva bahkan belum terputus antara kami.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ dan aku bisa saja begitu terpukul karena harus melihat kalian, jadi, kapan kalian bisa bergeser?"

Aku tertawa mendengar gerutuan itu. Rupanya ada Yoongi juga. Bersama Taehyung membawa tumpukan kardus berisi bahan makanan.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat bantu kami, dasar penghianat." rutuk Taehyung, dan pasti ia akan marah padaku karena membuatnya menonton adegan ciumanku sedangkan ia harus berkutat memindahkan barang-barang.

"Tentu saja!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Taehyung yang masuk ke dalam gedung. Rupanya benar, ini adalah markas tentara Seoul.

Jungkook membelai pipiku, dan perhatianku teralihkan. Mataku basah saat wajahnya terlihat jelas di mataku, dan ia semakin tampan saja.

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu, _hyung_."

Aku menggeleng. "Jangan bahas itu sekarang, Jungkook- _ah_. Lebih baik kita bantu yang lain berbenah dulu, oke?"

Untungnya Jungkook setuju, dan kami bergerak menuju mobil patroli Seokjin.

"Kau bilang ada pemeriksaan ketat?" tanyaku sambil meraih beberapa kardus di bagasi, begitu pula dengan Jungkook.

"Memang. Kalian semua digeledah di tempat, namun kau dengan ajaib masih bisa tidur sambil berdiri." jawab pria itu dengan nada geli, membuatku terbahak mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu tertahan di tempat ini, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanyaku saat kami melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Tentu saja karena Seokjin _hyung_."

"Tapi aku yakin ada alasan lain." desakku. Aku tahu dengan baik saat Jungkook menyimpan sesuatu dalam pikirannya. Ia terlalu mudah dibaca, seperti buku yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu aku begitu baik. Akan kuberitahukan nanti." balas Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Besar Tentara Korea Selatan**

 _Rabu, 30 Juli 2042_

Aku menganga melihat betapa banyak warga yang masih berada di markas tentara, mungkin sekitar 1000 jiwa. Ada tiga aula raksasa, dan syukurnya dapat menampung semua orang. Kali ini aku benar-benar berbaur dengan mereka, karena kami diharuskan untuk tidur di dalam juga.

Ada beberapa dokter di sana, namun mereka tampak jelas kewalahan. Yoongi, Yuta, dan Ten dengan tanggap segera mengambil tindakan untuk warga yang melaporkan beberapa keluhan tentang kesehatan. Hoseok dan Namjoon membantu menyiapkan makan malam, dan Taehyung tampak sedang bertanya dengan beberapa kepala keluarga.

Jungkook mengajakku untuk duduk di sudut ruangan agar kami bisa lebih leluasa bicara.

"Jadi selama ini kau bersembunyi di sini?" tanyaku sembari menatap Yoongi dari kejauhan. Tampak lebih sibuk dibanding dengan kemarin di Busan.

Aku melihat Jungkook menggeleng. "Baru enam bulan. Aku memutuskan untuk menetap bersama Seokjin _hyung_ sampai masa wamilnya selesai lima bulan lagi."

Aku mengangguk, mengerti dengan alasan itu. Seokjin adalah keluarga Jungkook satu-satunya. Mereka telah yatim piatu sejak kecil. Tentu saja Jungkook tak akan meninggalkan kakak kesayangannya.

Kami hanya terdiam saja. Aku menahan mati-matian pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantui relung hati. Terkadang aku ingin sekali menuntut jawaban, karena aku merasa hanya aku sendiri yang terluka selama ini. Aku ingin tahu mengapa dia meninggalkanku.

"Jungkook- _ah_."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau—" Namun keinginanku tak pernah lebih kuat dari rasa takutku. Aku tidak siap mengetahui alasan yang selama ini kubayangkan ternyata adalah sebuah kebenaran. Aku takut jika Jungkook sudah lama kehilangan cinta untukku.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, tapi enggan melontarkan kalimat.

"Kenapa kau... masih di sini?" Sial. Jimin malang yang tak akan menang melawan ketakutannya.

Jungkook tampak bingung, namun raut itu bertahan sebentar saja. Ia segera memahami maksud pertanyaanku—yang bahkan tak kumengerti apa maknanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha membawa anak-anak dari Bukjoseon. Mereka datang bersama ibu mereka beberapa bulan belakangan, dan kami menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kabur dari sini."

Aku terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Butuh waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku mencerna perkataan Jungkook.

"Kau bercanda? Kau bertahan di sini hanya karena mereka?!" Aku menahan diriku sekuat mungkin agar tidak lepas kendali. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menarik-ulur kesempatan hidupnya segampang memainkan layang-layang?

Namun jawaban yang kudapat hanya anggukan tanpa ragu dari sosok di depanku. "Mereka membutuhkan kita."

Aku benar-benar tidak terima. "Harusnya kau mengutamakan keselamatanmu, bajingan tolol! Apa kau mengerti seberapa lelahnya aku mencarimu demi mengeluarkanmu dari Korea? Dan barusan kau bilang apa? Kau berusaha membawa serta anak-anak dari Bukjoseon dan ibu mereka, sedangkan nyaris separuh Korea Selatan dikuasai ayah mereka!"

Jungkook tampak tak percaya mendengar jawabanku. Ya Tuhan, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan dalam berkata. Terkutuklah Park Jimin dan mulut besarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Jungkook." ujarku, melunakkan ekspresi dan nada bicara. "Kita harus berjuang demi diri sendiri. Saat ini tak ada yang lebih penting dari nyawamu. Aku yakin kau belum dengar ini, tapi tentara Bukjoseon akan menjatuhkan bom di tanah kita. Bisa saja bukan hanya Seoul yang akan hancur, tapi juga Semenanjung Korea."

Aku tak menyangka saat Jungkook malah mengeraskan rahangnya. Menatapku tajam seakan aku adalah musuh negara yang wajib dilenyapkan. "Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkan diriku sendiri sedangkan aku bisa menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang?"

"Apa maksudmu—"

"Kalau kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri, kau sama saja dengan politikus-politikus bangsat itu, _hyung_."

Aku terkesiap. Jungkook terlihat amat serius, dan perkataannya membuat nuraniku seakan dicubit.

"Mereka juga berhak hidup. Anak-anak itu harus sekolah, harus punya karir yang mapan, harus jadi manusia yang berkarakter. Kau tahu untuk apa?" Pria di hadapanku menaruh kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahuku, menggenggam dengan erat. "Agar mereka kelak tak menjadi pemimpin yang bengis dan haus harta. Supaya mereka bisa tumbuh menjadi sosok-sosok yang mampu memperbaiki dunia kita yang sudah rusak, Jimin _hyung_."

 _Dunia kita yang sudah rusak_.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Paham dengan niatannya, pun bangga dengan upayanya. Hanya saja aku takut. Takut sekali, jika bayaran dari itu semua adalah nyawanya.

"Tak bisakah orang lain saja yang menggantikanmu? Maksudku, kenapa harus kau, Jungkook?" _Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu._

Jungkook tak menjawab. Mungkin benar dugaanku, tak ada lagi perasaan istimewa yang tersisa untukku. Mungkin dia tak pernah memikirkanku sebanyak aku memikirkannya.

"Setelah aku mengambil berita, bisakah kita pergi? Kau juga harus mengajak Seokjin _hyung_." _Tapi kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku apapun keadaannya_.

Aku menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. "Kau tak perlu melakukan semua itu sendiri, bukan?"

Namun yang kudapati malah raut kecewanya, serta satu sudut bibir yang terangkat. Mengundangku untuk terjun dalam lautan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu egois, _hyung_."

 _Berat bagiku untuk_ _tak bersikap begitu asal kau tahu. Kau melukaiku tapi aku tak boleh memaksamu. Lalu mengapa kau menciumku? Berkata kau merindukanku? Bukankah kau yang egois?_

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi pada Jimin." Aku terkesiap saat Taehyung tiba-tiba datang dan menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Aku bahkan tak berani melihat mereka berdua.

 _Aku bersumpah, Jungkook. Aku tidak datang untuk cinta_.

"Kita datang bukan untuk cinta, Jimin- _ah_." Taehyung selalu mengerti isi hatiku, dan aku tak pernah menolak hangat genggamannya di saat aku rapuh.

Jungkook ikut berdiri. Emosinya pasti tersulut, tapi aku tahu Jungkook bukan tipe yang gampang meledak-ledak sepertiku.

"Biarkan dia dan fokus saja dengan pekerjaan kita. Relawan sepertinya punya hal yang berbeda untuk diurus." ujar Taehyung dengan nada rendah. Ia pasti berusaha mengintimidasi Jungkook, dan aku selalu gagal untuk mencegah Taehyung terlalu melindungiku.

Aku tahu Jungkook menyesal. Tangannya terulur untuk menahanku, namun sayang. Taehyung terlanjur menyeretku entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sibuk menyisir rambutku yang basah. Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk mandi setelah dua hari menempuh perjalanan panjang. Bukan sekadar mencari segar, namun aku dan Taehyung akan mengambil liputan pagi ini.

Semalam aku menangis lagi dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ia hanya diam, tak keberatan meminjamkan dadanya untuk kubasahi dengan ingus dan air mata. Aku bersyukur Taehyung tahu semua hal yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Kali ini kami mengambil latar lapangan markas tentara Seoul. Taehyung sudah menemukan narasumber dari pihak warga. Ia sedang mengatur kameranya, dan aku berusaha memperbaiki letak _mic_ kecil di bawah kerah kemejaku.

"Kau siap, Jimin?"

"Tentu." Aku memasang badan, menunggu Taehyung memberi aba-aba.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai."

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Park Jimin di sini melaporkan. Saat ini kami tengah berada di markas tentara Seoul, Korea Selatan. Seperti yang telah diberitakan, telah terjadi penyerangan di istana kepresidenan _Cheong Wa Dae_ pada hari Senin, dua puluh delapan Juli sekitar pukul 3 dini hari. Penyerangan diduga kuat dilakukan oleh Korea Utara dengan peluru kendali jarak jauh. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan cukup masif hingga mengharuskan pemerintah mengambil tindakan pengalihan pengungsian ke markas tentara nasional. Di sini kami bersama salah satu narasumber dari pihak angkatan bersenjata."

Aku tersenyum melihat Seokjin berdiri dengan kikuk di sebelahku.

"Bagaimana pendapat pemerintah mengenai penyerangan ini?"

Seokjin berdeham sedikit, "Tentu kami mengecam keras sekaligus menyesalkan kejadian ini. Sejauh ini tidak ada korban jiwa, namun sebagian warga dipindahkan ke sini. Untuk selanjutnya, militer di perbatasan akan bersikap tegas. Kami tidak segan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi warga."

Hatiku terasa sejuk mendengar perkataan itu. Untung saja banyak ksatria yang menjadikan negeri ini sebagai harga mati. Rela melindungi tanah air sampai jiwa lepas dari raga.

"Apakah ada upaya lain untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban jiwa?"

"Tentu. Kami sedang mengupayakan untuk mengevakuasi seluruh warga yang masih berada di Seoul dan sekitarnya untuk pindah ke posko di Busan. Dipastikan akan menyusul untuk dievakuasi ke Jepang atau Taeguk."

"Lalu apakah _Daehan Minguk_ akan mengeluarkan deklarasi perang?" tanyaku sebagai tambahan.

"Secepatnya. Segera setelah persiapan telah rampung. Kami tidak ingin ada lebih banyak warga sipil terluka. Masyarakat adalah prioritas nomor satu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Saat ini kami juga telah bersama salah seorang warga yang masih menetap di markas tentara. Apakah ada masalah selama berada di _basecamp_ , Kang Seulgi- _ssi_?"

Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di sampingku. Mahasiswi _Seoul National University_. Tangkapan Taehyung yang semalam berburu narasumber.

"Sejauh ini tetap aman. Kami mendapat pelayanan yang baik. Sempat terjadi kekurangan stok pangan dan obat, namun teratasi dengan lancar."

"Baik, lalu apakah Anda bersedia untuk dievakuasi?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Itu adalah pilihan terakhir. Berat rasanya meninggalkan Hanguk, namun kami tidak bisa menetap dengan banyak risiko. Warga butuh kepastian hukum. Aku berharap keadaan segera membaik dan dapat melanjutkan kuliahku."

Aku tersenyum. Berharap keadaan membaik merupakan do'a semua orang. "Kami harap juga demikian."

Taehyung terlihat mengacungkan jempolnya. Tanda bagiku untuk menutup acara.

"Baiklah, sekian informasi yang dapat kami sampaikan. Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung, melaporkan langsung dari markas tentara nasional Korea Selatan."

"Selesai." Taehyung menjentikkan jari sebagaimana biasa, dan aku bernapas lega karena semuanya berjalan cukup memuaskan.

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Aku membungkuk ke arah Seokjin dan Seulgi, kemudian dua orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam gedung.

Aku berlari kecil mendekati Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat buruk? Rasanya beda sekali jika kita meliput sesuatu tentang perang. Semua jadi terdengar mengerikan." ocehku.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan santai. "Wajahmu terlihat tegang."

"Astaga, apa perlu diulang? Seburuk itukah?" tanyaku panik. Ini adalah liputan terakhir kami, dan aku tidak ingin tampil memalukan tentu saja.

Taehyung malah mengusak-usak rambutku yang sudah kutata rapi susah payah. "Jangan khawatir. Kau itu jelek, jadi semua liputan kita selalu jelek."

"HEI!" Aku meraih tangan Taehyung untuk digigit, dan ia meraung lalu tertawa keras-keras.

Aku mengapit lengannya, kemudian menyeret pria itu untuk masuk ke gedung. Jika proses edit telah selesai, kami tinggal kembali ke Jepang untuk menyerahkan liputan ini dan kami bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku beristirahat di tempatku dan Taehyung tidur semalam, sedangkan rekanku itu pergi ke toilet. Kami hanya menggelar tikar dan tidur dalam satu selimut, mengingat aula sudah cukup sesak dan kami harus menghemat tempat.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Lancar?"

Aku menaikkan kepala. Yoongi dengan jas dokternya berinisiatif duduk di sampingku. Mungkin baru mendapat istirahat setelah semalaman tidak tidur. Ia meneguk air dari botol mineral. Pandanganku tidak lepas dari setitik air yang lolos dari bibirnya. Turun ke leher perlahan. Melewati jakunnya yang naik turun menggoda. Masuk ke sela bajunya, dan berlanjut ke arah—

"Astaga, Park Jimin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Aku menampar pipiku sendiri karena bisa-bisanya aku berpikir kotor hanya karena Min Yoongi dan air sialan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan cemas saat aku tak henti menampar wajahku. "Hentikan itu, bodoh."

Aku memanyunkan bibir. "Lupakan saja."

Yoongi menghela napas, sepertinya lelah dengan sikap anehku. Terserahlah, yang penting pria ini tidak mengetahui apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam otakku.

"Aku tadi bertanya padamu, tapi kau malah melamun." tegur Yoongi. Ia menatapku lamat-lamat dengan matanya yang tajam. Membuat pipi babi ini merona dengan mudahnya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Uh, liputannya berjalan lancar. Kata Taehyung wajahku terlihat tegang, tapi tidak masalah."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. "Aku yakin itu tidak mengganggu. Justru terlihat aneh jika wajahmu terlalu santai seakan-akan kau adalah dalang dari perang dunia."

Aku tersenyum mendengar leluconnya yang payah. Tapi aku yakin ia berusaha keras untuk menghiburku. "Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Aku sedang merapikan selimut dan barang-barangku ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi berceletuk.

"Uh, apa Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_ kekasihmu?"

Ya ampun, aku hampir tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaannya. Konyol sekali.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku penasaran, dan mungkin mataku saja yang bermasalah atau aku memang melihat Yoongi memasang wajah masam.

"Kau berciuman dengannya seperti remaja tak tahu malu." ujarnya blak-blakan.

Aku tertawa canggung. "K-Kami hanya mantan kekasih."

Yoongi malah terlihat tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Kami berpisah setahun yang lalu."

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, santai saja."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan menemui temanku."

"Baiklah."

Si dokter pergi begitu saja ketika Taehyung datang dengan ekspresi yang lagi-lagi tidak kumengerti.

"Kita akan pulang nanti malam. Jungkook punya rencana menarik dan kau harus dengar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami berkumpul di ruangan pribadi Seokjin—gudang amunisi. Hanya ada aku, Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Seokjin sendiri, mengingat ruangan ini tidak boleh dimasuki orang awam sebenarnya. Kami duduk membentuk lingkaran, mendengar rencana mengenai evakuasi.

"Kita akan membawa sekitar dua puluh mobil tentara. Satu mobil berkapasitas tiga puluh orang. Akan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah bulan jika berjalan lancar, karena kita hanya dapat bergerak pada malam hari." ujar Jungkook. Tangannya mencorat-coret sebuah kertas dengan pena, menggambarkan skenario yang ia susun.

"Akan ada lima helikopter menuju Jepang. Sehari mereka bisa mengangkut tiga kali, setahuku maksimal lima orang pengungsi." Seokjin menulis kata helikopter, melingkarinya lalu menambahkan angka 5 dikali 3.

Kami mengangguk paham.

"Setidaknya itu bisa memudahkan evakuasi." ujarku.

"Ya, karena jalan darat lebih berisiko. Butuh waktu delapan jam untuk ke Busan, dan hampir enam jam untuk ke Jepang dengan jalan laut." timpal Taehyung.

Jungkook menggambar sebuah mobil ala kadarnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pikir harus ada beberapa orang yang berangkat duluan untuk memastikan jalur mana yang aman dipakai untuk ke Busan. Agar tidak mencolok, sepertinya harus memakai _jeep_ biasa."

Aku mengerutkan kening, "Dan maksudmu beberapa orang itu adalah kita?"

Kami semua menoleh ke arah Jungkook, dan anak itu mengangguk.

"Mengapa tidak tentara saja yang duluan? Akan riskan bila kita yang tak membawa senjata berangkat pertama kali." Aku mengutarakan hal yang sedari tadi kukhawatirkan.

"Tentara akan sangat mencolok. Lagipula orang-orang yang masih di _basecamp_ juga butuh perlindungan." jawab Jungkook, masuk akal sebenarnya.

"Benar. Tentara harus mempertahankan negeri ini sampai akhir, dan bagi yang mengikuti wajib militer diperkenankan untuk mengungsi bersama warga yang lain." tambah Seokjin.

Aku menghela napas, merasa ada yang kurang dalam rencana ini. Tiba-tiba saja nama Min Yoongi melintas begitu saja di kepalaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Dokter Min?"

Jungkook menatapku bingung. "Dokter Min?"

"M-Maksudku paramedis. Bisakah mereka berangkat setelah kita?"

Jungkook terlihat tidak yakin. "Mereka akan berangkat bersama warga yang sakit."

Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan Yoongi harus berangkat bersama kami. Atau paling tidak dia harus pergi sesudah kami. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Bisakah Dokter Min berangkat setelah kita?" pintaku memelas. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Jimin _hyung_ —"

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku akan berangkat dengan Dokter Min saja." kataku bersikeras.

"Dan aku akan pergi bersama Jimin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Lagi-lagi Taehyung berucap santai. Selalu di pihakku.

Jungkook menatapku dalam diam, dan aku tidak akan gentar. Firasatku berkata bahwa kami akan membutuhkan Yoongi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku yakin aku harus menuruti kata hatiku.

"Baiklah. Dokter Min akan berangkat bersama relawan yang kalian bawa. Rombongan pengungsi akan berangkat setelah mereka." ucap Jungkook final.

Aku tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu kita sudah harus mulai berkemas. Aku akan memberitahu komandan mengenai rencana ini. Warga juga mesti memahami apa yang akan mereka lakukan." ucap Seokjin.

Kami mengangguk mengerti, lalu segera membubarkan diri. Aku dan Taehyung kembali ke tempat kami. Secepat mungkin membereskan barang-barang kami. Tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal.

"Kameramu jangan sampai hilang. Kau punya data liputan kita, 'kan?" tanyaku pada Taehyung untuk memastikan.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tenang saja, semua aman denganku."

Aku menggenggam tangan sahabatku, membuatnya memberiku pandangan tidak mengerti. "Terima kasih, kau sudah banyak membantuku."

Taehyung mengulas senyum, dan aku sangat suka melihatnya. Senyum yang mampu membuatku merasa kami akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau juga, Jimin - _ah_. Tetaplah kuat. Kita akan pulang ke keluarga kita, jadikan itu penyemangat bagimu."

Aku yakin Taehyung selalu benar, dan aku percaya padanya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa Jungkook mengajak kita, ya? Setahuku dia akan membawa keluarga dari Bukjoseon."

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sudah mendengarnya, tapi kata Seokjin _hyung_ anak-anak itu akan berangkat bersama warga yang lain."

Aku merasa heran. Aku pikir Jungkook lebih memilih pergi bersama keluarga pengungsi dari Korut, mengingat pertengkaran kami tadi malam yang tak menemui titik terang.

"Aku yakin dia ingin pergi bersamamu dulu, Jimin- _ah_. Oleh karena itu Jungkook membawa Seokjin _hyung_ juga, dan pasti dia tahu jika kau ikut bersamanya maka aku juga harus ikut." jelas Taehyung.

Aku memiringkan kepala, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Intinya dia ingin tetap denganmu. Dia mau menyelamatkanmu terlebih dahulu."

Aku terkesiap mendengar itu.

 _Benarkah?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **-Author note-**

Wah, ini chapter 2 nya temen-temen. Mungkin endingnya chap depan nih. Di sini settingnya tahun 2042 ya. Semua ini murni fiksi belaka, dan aku juga berharap dunia tetep aman tenteram damai :')

YoonMin, KookMin, VMin. Kira-kira mana yang bakal jadi pasangan sesungguhnya dari cerita ini? xD Coba tebak~

Di sini Jungkook rela gak berangkat bersama keluarga dari Korut demi Jimin. Dan kenapa Taehyung seakan tahu segalanya tentang Jimin? Terus kenapa Jimin maksa Yoongi harus berangkat seenggaknya sesudah mereka ya? Hmm.. #sokmisterius.

Nantikan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya hehehe. Makasih udah baca sampai sini temen-temen.

 _Last, mind to review_?


	3. The Last One

_Gummysmiled_ _'s_ _31_ _st_ _fanfiction_

 **A Broken World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia yang Rusak**

 _Bumi menjadi saksi keserakahan dan kebusukan hati manusia. Tak lebih baik dari binatang. Hina dina, penuh lumpur dan darah. Mereka tak bersarungkan pedang, tak mengangkat busur panah, tak mengusung perisai pun tombak. Namun mereka melempar granat, mengirim rudal, memuntahkan peluru._

 _Mereka tuli, tak mendengar jerit dan tangis kami._

 _Mereka bisu, tak mengerti bahasa yang kami tuturkan._

 _Mereka buta, tak melihat perut kami bolong karena timah panas._

 _Tak ada yang berarti selain tahta dan kekuasaan atas dunia. Tak mengenal Tuhan dan dosa. Tak memiliki simpati dan belas kasih._

 _Perang ini menjadi awal dan akhir dari derita kami._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeonju, Perjalanan Menuju Busan**

 _Rabu, 30 Juli 2042_

Aku kembali menaiki _jeep_ , sama seperti waktu kami baru sampai di Korea. Seokjin yang memimpin perjalanan, menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi karena mengejar waktu. Aku hanya membisu sepanjang perjalanan. Desain mobil yang terbuka membuat angin malam menusuk kulit dengan sadis. Berkali-kali aku mengeratkan mantel tebal yang kupakai. Menggigil, dan bibirku mengering.

Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yuta, dan Ten berangkat dua jam setelah kami. Oleh karena itu kami bersaing dengan detik-detik yang berganti konstan. Jika pagi menyingsing, kondisi akan lebih menyulitkan. Jaringan sinyal akan terputus dan serdadu dari dua negara akan berpatroli.

Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi terus memelototi radar pelacak pada kendaraan yang dibawa Yoongi. Anak itu dengan tegas memerintahkan agar Yoongi mengikuti rute manapun yang kami ambil. Daerah yang kami lewati juga belum tentu tetap kondusif dalam beberapa jam. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan datang.

"Mereka di mana sekarang?" Seokjin bertanya, memecah kesunyian.

"Baru melewati Daejeon." sahut Jungkook.

"Kita di mana sekarang?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arahku sekilas, karena suaraku yang serak dan gemetar terdengar amat menyedihkan.

"Jeonju. Kau mau minum, _hyung_?" Jungkook menawarkan sebotol air, namun kutolak dengan gelengan.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Taehyung menghela napas. Uap-uap udara terbentuk akibat kegiatannya. Tanpa suara, pria itu meraih tanganku yang ditutupi sarung tangan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Taehyung mampu mewujudkan afeksi dengan cara yang sederhana, membuatku merasa nyaman tiap berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara perang ini usai. Jalur diplomasi sudah tak memungkinkan." ujar Seokjin.

"PBB hanya tinggal nama. Mereka tak mampu menjaga kestabilan dunia. Tak ada gunanya bertahun-tahun mereka memberi sanksi kepada Bukjoseon jika pada akhirnya mereka tetap mengembangkan nuklir sebagai senjata pemusnah massal." Taehyung menyumbang suara.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah menyerah."

Aku menatap punggung Jungkook penuh benci. Menyerah katanya?

"Aku tidak sudi rezim Kim Jongun bertahta di tanah kelahiranku." ucapku sengit. "Militer dan pemerintah akan berjuang habis-habisan."

"Kas negara telah kosong semenjak peringatan perang dikeluarkan. Evakuasi dan pertahanan menguras begitu banyak biaya. Untuk pertama kalinya negara kita meminta pinjaman dari _International Monetary Fund_." balas Jungkook, tak melirikku sedikit pun.

"Untuk apa manusia diberi napas bila tidak tahu kapan karunia itu akan direnggut? Untuk apa kita diberi kesempatan jika belum tahu kita akan berhasil atau tidak?" kataku dengan nada menusuk. "Itu karena kita ditakdirkan untuk berjuang."

"Tugas negara adalah melindungi setiap warga negaranya. Sia-sia republik ini berdiri jika pada akhirnya mereka membiarkan rakyatnya mati begitu saja." kata Taehyung mendukungku.

"Kita hanya akan menjadi seonggok mayat yang membusuk dimakan gagak, jika menyerah pada situasi ini." ucap Seokjin serius.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu."

Kami kembali terpekur dalam diam. Berjibaku dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Aku nyaris saja tertidur jika aku tidak melihat cahaya dari arah kanan tubuhku.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , itu apa?!" pekikku histeris saat mataku menangkap dua buah _tank_ yang bergerak ke arah kami.

"SIAL! Itu tentara Korut!" balas Seokjin tak kalah kalapnya.

"Lebih cepat, _hyung_!" teriak Jungkook.

Namun terlambat. _Tank_ itu melemparkan bola peledak ke arah kami, menyebabkan dentuman kencang yang membuat jantungku nyaris berhenti. Untung saja tak melukai kami.

"BERHENTI DI SANA!"

Wajah kami memucat seakan tak dialiri darah. Seokjin melajukan mobil lebih cepat seperti pembalap jalanan.

"BERHENTI ATAU KAMI BUNUH KALIAN!"

"Kita berhenti saja, _hyung_! Percuma melarikan diri, mereka bisa meledakkan kita!" perintah Jungkook. Aku tak mengerti jalan pemikirannya, tapi aku juga tak menginginkan mati hangus di sini.

Kami terpaksa berhenti. Menunggu dua kendaraan raksasa itu menghampiri kami. Aku hampir kehilangan pikiran, yang kutahu hatiku terus merapalkan do'a agar Tuhan menyelamatkan kami.

"TURUN!"

Suara itu menggelegar mengoyak gendang telinga. Dengan lutut bergetar kami turun dari mobil tanpa perlawanan. Mereka berhenti tepat di hadapan kami, mengepung dengan moncong _tank_ mengarah ke tubuh kami.

Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin dunia ini damai.

Sekitar sepuluh orang yang mengacungkan _Desert Eagle_ mengepung kami. Aku, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Seokjin hanya berdiri mematung. Tak bisa kabur dari sini.

"Apa kalian dari Joseon?" Salah seorang pria berseragam khas pejabat militer Bukjoseon muncul dari kap _tank_ yang terbuka. Joseon adalah sebutan Korea Utara untuk Korea Selatan.

Kami semua tak ada yang menjawab. Aku melirik Seokjin dan Jungkook. Merasa makin tak berdaya karena mereka bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun.

"Ya, kami dari Joseon." sahutku berani, dan sepuluh senjata mengarah langsung ke arahku.

Aku dapat melihat tiga sahabatku menoleh ke arahku khawatir, namun aku tak akan gentar.

"Kalau begitu serahkan semua yang kalian bawa." Kata pria itu lagi, menatap kami seakan kami adalah makhluk paling rendah di muka bumi.

"Kami tak membawa apapun." Jungkook ikut membantu. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Pria menyeramkan di atas _tank_ merengut. "Geledah mobil itu."

Lima dari sepuluh orang di hadapan kami bergerak mematuhi perintah, mendekati mobil kami dan mengacak-acak apapun yang ada di sana, tak lupa mengempesi semua ban. Seketika aku teringat kamera Taehyung dan liputan terakhirku—hal terpenting yang membawa kami berdua jauh-jauh kembali ke sini.

"Jangan!" jeritku khawatir, membuat salah seorang tentara menarik pelatuk ke arahku, namun sepertinya ditahan karena aku tak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"Taehyung, liputan kita..." bisikku dengan mata berair.

Sahabatku itu hanya menggeleng. "Jangan terlalu mementingkan itu."

Aku nyaris terisak saat mereka membawa kamera Taehyung ke hadapan atasan mereka.

"Apa isi benda ini?"

Kami berempat tak ada yang menjawab. Aku ingin menangis melihat Jungkook dan Seokjin bahkan ikut berusaha mempertahankan liputan kami.

Pria itu tampak habis kesabarannya. "JAWAB AKU ATAU KALIAN MATI!"

"Peliputan penyerangan _Cheong Wa Dae_ hari Senin yang lalu." kata Taehyung akhirnya. Begitu mengutamakan nyawa di atas segala-galanya, dan kini aku mengerti betapa kami ingin selamat dan pergi secepat mungkin.

Pria itu tertawa keras-keras seperti orang mabuk. Ia melempar kamera Taehyung begitu saja dari atas _tank_ , sampai hancur lebur benda kesayangan sahabatku itu.

"Kalian tak membutuhkan ini. Dunia sudah tahu bahwa Joseon akan mencium kaki kami, jatuh dengan memalukan di bawah kebesaran Yang Mulia Kim Jongun."

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Dengan mengejutkan, Seokjin mengeluarkan pistol dibalik saku mantelnya. Membabi buta melepaskan peluru ke arah tentara Korut.

"SEOKJIN _HYUNG_!" Dengan mata kepala sendiri aku menyaksikan sepuluh tembakan mengenai tubuh Seokjin telak. Darah mengalir deras, dan tubuh itu ambruk begitu saja.

" _HYUNG_!" Jungkook berlari ke arah Seokjin yang tergeletak bersimbah cairan merah berbau anyir.

Aku jatuh tanpa tenaga ke tanah. Kedua mataku terpaku ke arah tubuh tegap itu. Menatap nanar. Namun Seokjin tersenyum kecil ke arahku. Aku menangkap gerakan bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya pria itu menutup mata.

 _Hanguk, aku mencintaimu sampai kematianku._

Aku dapat mendengar Jungkook menangis, meraung memanggil nama kakaknya. Sepanjang aku mengenal Jungkook, aku tak pernah melihat sosoknya yang begitu rapuh seperti saat ini. Hatiku terluka melihatnya, juga Seokjin yang kini telah tiada.

"BRENGSEK KALIAN!" Tak kusangka Jungkook juga mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke arah pemimpin mereka.

Aku melihat langsung pria di atas _tank_ meraih sepucuk FN57, sebuah senapan yang sering kulihat di film-film, sanggup memecahkan tempurung kepala manusia.

"MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"

Dan peluru menembus perut Jungkook bahkan sebelum dia menarik pelatuk.

"JUNGKOOK!"

Ya Tuhan, hentikan ini semua.

Lagi-lagi para bangsat sialan itu memaksaku melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka. Aku tak mampu membendung air mataku. Jungkook jatuh terduduk, meringis memegang perutnya. Aku dapat melihat darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Kalian benar-benar..."

Aku terpaksa menoleh saat melihat Taehyung menggeram. Ia mengeluarkan senjata api dari balik baju tebalnya. Setahuku itu Glock-17. _God_ , mereka semua menipuku! Ada apa dengan 'tidak boleh membawa senjata' sekarang?!

"TAEHYUNG!"

Jangan lagi. Jangan sahabatku. Jangan orang ini.

Dua tembakan. Suara itu menggema di kepalaku, disusul erangan Taehyung. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis, meratapi Taehyung yang ambruk. Kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Jungkook.

Aku mendongak, melihat seluruh senjata orang-orang itu kini mengarah ke arahku, namun lagi-lagi aku tak mampu memberi pembelaan.

"J-Jangan dia..." Aku melihat Taehyung berusaha merangkak ke arahku. Mencoba menjangkauku.

"TAEHYUNG, JANGAN BERGERAK!" Aku menjerit. Demi apapun, aku tidak bisa melihat darahnya yang berceceran, membuat leherku seakan tercekik.

"K-Kumohon... Dia tidak bersenjata..." lirih Taehyung. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengapa dia harus terus melindungiku sedangkan dia sendiri berada diambang hidup dan mati?

Aku terisak. Mengangkat kedua tanganku, tanda menyerah. Tuhan, jangan begini. Aku tidak ingin melihat kematian siapapun. Aku tidak ingin siapapun terluka.

Mataku menatap pimpinan tentara Bukjoseon. Hatiku hancur melihat pandangan penuh kepuasan di kedua manik setan jahannam itu. Raut senang terlukis, melihat ketiga sahabatku tergeletak bermandikan darah dengan binar bangga.

"Temanmu itu mengangkat senjata. Jangan salahkan kami karena melumpuhkan mereka di tempat." ucap pria itu tanpa dosa. Seakan dia tidak membuat Seokjin merenggang nyawa. Seakan dia tidak berusaha membunuh kami.

"Aku tidak bersenjata." Hanya tiga kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan, dengan bibir bergetar dan mata berlinang air.

Mereka tetap tak menurunkan senjata, mengancam fisik dan mentalku. Aku melirik Jungkook yang terbatuk. Ringisannya membuat hatiku tergores. Taehyung pun tidak lebih baik. Bahu dan dadanya terluka. Sumpah demi bumi dan seisinya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi.

"Tinggalkan dia."

Aku tersentak kecil. Pria keparat itu memberi titah, dan seluruh serdadu masuk ke dalam _tank_. Aku dapat melihat mereka meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Dengan kejam membiarkan kami menderita, mungkin berniat agar kami mati di tengah malam yang beku.

"TAEHYUNG!" Aku meraung menyedihkan. Kudekati sahabatku itu. Bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung." Aku memapah tubuhnya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Bau amis menusuk penciuman, namun kuteruskan berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan Seokjin.

Kuletakkan tubuh Taehyung perlahan. Beralih ke arah Jungkook. Aku berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jungkook—" Aku mendapati Jungkook memuntahkan darah berkali-kali, dan sekujur tubuhku gemetar tanpa henti.

"Jungkook, tetaplah sadar, kumohon. Bertahanlah." Aku meraih tangannya yang memucat, menciumnya sambil sesenggukan.

Jika tahu semua akan begini, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook memutuskanku. Aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu, membawanya ke Jepang bersama Seokjin tanpa penolakan. Aku tidak akan sudi mengemis kepada Pak Bang untuk bisa kembali ke Korea demi pekerjaanku. Aku tidak akan bersikap sok tangguh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung bertemu denganku. Aku tidak mau dilahirkan ke dunia. Aku tidak mau hidup panjang jika harus melihat orang-orang yang kucintai tersiksa menunggu maut seperti ini.

"Pergilah. B-Berlindung di s-sana..."

Aku melihat telunjuk Jungkook mengarah ke salah satu puing-puing bangunan, sisa rumah warga yang nyaris tak bebentuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah menurutimu lagi. Kita harus berlindung di sana." Aku menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Memohon agar ia mengikut saja.

"Aku ingin d-dengan Seokjin _hyung_ saja..."

"DIAM, BODOH! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun. Kita harus pergi, dan kau tak berhak mengaturku." Dengan keras kepala, aku menggendong Jungkook di punggungku. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya memberontak kecil.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan Jungkook- _ah_." ucapku, tak ingin dibantah. Aku dapat merasakan Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk kecil, dan aku segera berlari ke arah rumah terdekat. Tak ada lagi bangunan yang benar-benar utuh. Hanya tinggal puing-puing berantakan, namun aku berusaha mencari sisa-sisa rumah yang setidaknya bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

Begitu menemukan salah satu rumah yang dindingnya terlihat masih kokoh, aku masuk ke sana. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat ternyata di dalam masih ada beberapa keluarga yang juga bersembunyi di tempat ini.

"B-Bolehkah aku—"

"Masuklah, Nak! Tidak apa. Cepat bawa teman-temanmu juga!" Aku melihat salah seorang pria paruh baya menatapku prihatin. Ia membantuku meletakkan Jungkook di atas lantai.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk berkali-kali, sebelum kembali ke luar rumah untuk menjemput Taehyung.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku memapah tubuh sahabatku itu, hendak menggendongnya sama seperti Jungkook.

"A-Aku tidak mau digendong." lirih Taehyung. "Aku b-bukan wanita."

Aku nyaris saja menoyor kepalanya seperti biasa, jika tidak mengingat kondisi kami saat ini. "Jangan banyak bicara, bodoh. Jangan pernah melindungiku lagi, aku tidak butuh itu."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, dan wajahku kembali basah karena air mata. Tungkai kakiku yang pendek ini dipaksa bekerja lebih keras, membawa Taehyung ke dalam rumah tadi, lalu kembali untuk membawa tubuh Seokjin yang telah dingin.

Dengan baju berlumuran darah aku duduk di samping mereka. Tanganku gemetaran, menyeka darah yang mengotori wajahku.

"Bertahanlah. Yoongi _hyung_ akan segera datang." Tangan kananku menggenggam jemari Jungkook, sedangkan tangan kiriku menggenggam milik Taehyung.

Mataku menyapu ruangan. Aku dapat melihat seorang ibu yang memeluk gadis kecilnya. Beberapa orang wanita menangis. Ada lima pria dewasa juga.

"M-Maaf karena tidak berusaha menolong kalian." lirih salah satu wanita di sana.

"Tidak apa, semua orang pasti ingin tetap aman. Berapa hari kalian di sini?" tanyaku, mengusap air mataku kasar.

Pria paruh baya yang tadi menolongku menjawab, "Sekitar seminggu."

Aku mengangguk kecil. Seketika teringat jika aku menyembunyikan beberapa bungkus roti daging dalam mantelku.

"Ini, ambillah." Aku menyerahkan bekal terakhirku untuk mereka.

"T-Tapi kau butuh ini, Nak—"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Makanlah."

Pria itu tersenyum padaku. "Terima kasih."

Setidaknya melihat mereka melahap makanan membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ponselku bergetar. Ada nama Yoongi di sana. Ya Tuhan, akhirnya.

" _Jimin-ssi, kenapa mobil kalian tidak bergerak? Apa yang terjadi?_ "

Aku melirik ke arah Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Meremas mantelku di bagian dada, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Tentara Korut menyergap kami. A-Aku takut, _hyung_. Seokjin _hyung_ t-tidak bergerak sama sekali. Taehyung dan Jungkook terluka. Mereka mendapat tembakan." ujarku. Aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Air mataku terus turun, tak bisa berhenti menangisi mereka.

Aku bisa mendengar napas Yoongi tertahan, " _Astaga, kalian dimana?!_ "

"Jeonju, berlindung d-di rumah salah satu penduduk. Kalian harus berhati-hati, _hyung_."

" _Kami hampir tiba di Jeonju, bersabarlah! Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai._ "

Aku mengangguk. "Tolong cepat. Aku takut sekali."

" _Jangan panik, tetaplah di sana dan jangan kemana-mana._ "

"Baiklah."

Panggilan terputus. Aku menghela napas. Mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Kau oke, Chim?" Taehyung bertanya padaku. Aku merasa begitu berdosa. Tuhan membiarkanku baik-baik saja, sedangkan mereka harus menderita, menahan sakit yang bahkan aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kumohon, bertahanlah. Yoongi _hyung_ hampir sampai di Jeonju." ujarku tersendat. Begitu hancur perasaanku. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan gila karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Maafkan aku." Jungkook terbatuk, kembali memuntahkan darah. Para wanita menahan napas mereka, dan gadis kecil di sudut ruangan menangis lebih kencang dalam dekapan ibunya.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Diamlah, Jungkook- _ah_. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak butuh maafmu. Aku butuh kau tetap sadar, itu saja."

Jungkook menatapku tanpa berucap sepatah kata. Air mataku menetes membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya terulur, mengusap pipiku penuh kelembutan.

"Jimin _hyung_..."

"Jangan katakan apapun. Simpan saja tenagamu, ya?" Aku menggenggam tangannya. Memelas agar ia menuruti permintaanku.

Untungnya Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kemudian menoleh, Taehyung menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti yang Jungkook lakukan. Aku mendekat. Membelai surai hitamnya yang lepek karena keringat.

Aku bersyukur Taehyung mengerti diriku jauh lebih baik dari Jungkook. Ia hanya memandangku dengan lengkungan kecil di bibirnya. Taehyung tahu. Ia tahu aku akan merasa lebih baik jika melihatnya tersenyum. Namun sekarang entah mengapa aku tak bisa tenang sedikitpun melihat peluru yang menembus dua titik di tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara mobil yang datang, serta jeritan feminin Ten tentang darah dan tetek bengeknya. Aku baru saja hendak berdiri, menjemput Yoongi dan yang lain ketika pria itu mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jimin- _ssi_!"

Aku menghembuskan napas lega saat Yoongi disusul Hoseok, Namjoon, Yuta, dan Ten mendatangi kami.

"Tolong selamatkan mereka, kumohon!" pekikku histeris, menyeret Yoongi ke arah ketiga sahabatku.

"Tenanglah, Jimin- _ssi_." Aku dapat merasakan Hoseok menggenggam lenganku erat. Membiarkan medis memeriksa mereka.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mana mungkin aku bersikap tenang?!" bentakku emosi, dan air mata kembali merembesi pipi.

"Kau berteriak-teriak pun tak akan membantu. Jangan membuat kepanikan, lebih baik diam saja." ujar Namjoon dengan nada menusuk.

Aku benci mengakui ini tapi Namjoon memang benar, jadi aku hanya menutup mulut. Menunggu Yoongi dan dua perawatnya melakukan tindakan pertolongan pertama dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Lima menit berlalu, dan aku sibuk menggigiti kuku kala Yoongi beranjak berdiri. Berjalan gontai ke arahku.

"Waktu kematian, Rabu tiga puluh Juli dua ribu empat puluh dua, pukul sebelas empat puluh lima menit. Kim Seokjin _hyung_ sudah meninggalkan kita."

Jiwaku seakan terbang melayang mendengar fakta itu. Aku merasa tidak memijak bumi lagi. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Orang yang kuanggap kakakku sendiri kini telah pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Tempat yang damai, tanpa perang, bising-bising ledakan, dan yang pasti begitu nyaman. Dilindungi Tuhan beserta malaikat-malaikatnya.

Aku dapat mendengar tangisan tertahan Jungkook. Kedua tangan itu mengepal erat. Menahan perih akan luka di hati dan raganya.

"Kita harus segera membawa Jungkook dan Taehyung ke posko di Busan. Tak ada waktu lagi." ujar Yoongi lesu.

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya. Dengan emosi, aku menarik kerah bajunya. "Kau sebut dirimu dokter? Tinggal keluarkan pelurunya saja kau tidak bisa?!"

"Butuh peralatan lebih baik jika ingin melakukan itu, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku juga tidak punya bius—"

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku." Aku merebut tas persegi panjang yang setahuku berisi peralatan medis mereka.

Aku mengeluarkan _scalpel_ dari sana, juga sebotol alkohol dan kapas. Aku menyiram pisau bedah itu dengan cairan alkohol, kemudian membersihkannya. Aku beralih ke Taehyung yang kuanggap memiliki kondisi lebih parah. Aku membuka satu per satu pakaiannya yang telah dinodai darah. Napasku tercekat, melihat dada dan bahunya yang berlubang. Begitu jelas di mataku, ada dua peluru tertanam di sana.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengusap daerah dadanya dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol. Tanganku mengarahkan mata pisau, hendak mengeluarkan benda berkaliber 0,44 inch yang bersarang di dada Taehyung, tempat favoritku untuk bersandar dan berkeluh kesah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Namun sebelum aku dapat melakukan sesuatu, Yoongi lebih dulu menepis tanganku sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai aku rasa tanganku mungkin akan mendapat memar. _Scalpel_ miliknya terlempar jauh entah ke mana.

"Jangan gila. Kau tak mengerti apapun!" Yoongi terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tampak begitu marah padaku.

"Orang tuaku dokter, mereka _freak_ dan sinting, memaksaku bermain dengan jarum suntik dan benang bedah. Aku mengerti operasi kecil semacam ini sejak umur sepuluh!"

Aku mengungkapkan seluruh amarahku, rasa frustasi dan ketakutanku. "Aku hanya ingin mereka selamat..."

Isakanku memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Aku tidak berbeda sedikit pun dengan pecundang idiot yang hanya bisa meraung tanpa melakukan hal berguna.

Yoongi menggeleng, mencengkeram tanganku amat kuat. Memaksaku menatap matanya yang mengirim pesan bermakna ancaman.

"Jika kau bertindak gegabah maka tidak akan ada yang selamat."

Dokter itu menghempas tanganku dengan kasar. Membuat hatiku lebih terluka.

"Berpikirlah dengan jernih. Jangan melampaui batas." Kini Yuta yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menatap dua maniknya, dan ia seakan memberi tahuku hal serupa namun lebih halus dan manusiawi.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke posko Busan. Jika memaksa melakukan operasi, mereka akan kehabisan darah dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kita inginkan." ujar Yoongi tegas.

Aku mengatur napasku. Mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Ya, aku tahu aku bertindak ceroboh. Sangat bodoh. Jika aku menginginkan mereka selamat maka setidaknya aku harus mengikuti perkataan tim medis yang jauh lebih pakem dibanding denganku.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus bawa mereka." Aku menunjuk orang-orang yang masih berada di rumah ini. "Mereka butuh kita."

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kita hanya punya _jeep_ dan bukannya bus kota!" sentak Hoseok. Mungkin dia sudah muak mendengar semua celotehan emosionalku.

Namun keras kepala adalah nama tengahku.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka juga. Apapun caranya."

"Pergilah, Nak." Pria paruh baya tadi beranjak berdiri. Tangannya menyapa lenganku. "Temanmu butuh pertolongan."

"Rombongan pengungsi dari Seoul akan melewati jalur alternatif, tapi aku bisa membuat mereka ke Jeonju." Namjoon menengahi. "Kuharap ada cukup tempat."

"Tapi—"

"Jimin. Jangan buat semuanya lebih rumit." Yoongi menyela perkataanku.

"Tolong turuti saja." Ten menambahkan dengan nada khawatir.

Aku mendengus, tidak punya pilihan. Beralih pada pria paruh baya yang masih menggenggam lenganku lembut. "Tuan, Anda..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa menunggu. Kau pun sudah banyak membantu." Ia tersenyum, dan kalau sudah begitu aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa basa-basi Namjoon, Hoseok, serta Ten menggotong tubuh ketiga sahabatku. Yoongi membereskan peralatannya. Yuta menarikku, dan aku mengikuti mereka. Yoongi melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan Namjoon dengan tentara penanggung jawab rombongan pengungsi lewat sambungan telepon.

Di tengah perjalanan aku dapat merasakan Jungkook dan Taehyung meraih masing-masing tanganku. Pikiranku seakan diacak-acak, namun aku hanya mampu balas menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuh mereka.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah lebih lama lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang semestinya ditempuh dalam waktu lima jam dapat dipersingkat hingga tiga setengah jam. Aku akan berterima kasih kepada Yoongi dan kemampuan ngebutnya nanti. Kami segera membawa Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Seokjin ke dalam posko. Di sana ada lebih banyak dokter dan perawat. Aku tidak diperkenankan masuk karena mereka akan melakukan tindakan operasi untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuh ketiganya.

Aku membisu. Berdiri dengan cemas. Ten sempat memberiku mantel milik Taehyung agar aku tidak terserang hipotermia. Hoseok menawarkanku sebotol air putih. Sempat kutolak, namun ia berkata aku akan gila jika dehidrasi, jadi aku menerimanya dan minum beberapa teguk untuk sekadar menghilangkan haus.

Hampir satu jam aku terdiam. Tak tertarik untuk duduk, tak juga lelah memohon pada Tuhan. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi keluar dari tenda dengan masih dengan baju operasinya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Kita harus ke Jepang."

Aku terkesiap. "J-Jepang? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Yoongi menghela napas lelah. "Kami berhasil mengeluarkan pelurunya, namun terjadi pendarahan. Kita harus merujuk ke rumah sakit, dan pilihan terakhir adalah berangkat ke Jepang."

Ya Tuhan. Belum usai juga rupanya.

"Apa itu akan berhasil?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangku dengan kilat mata penuh ragu. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak berharap banyak.

"Kita harus mencoba semua kesempatan."

Aku mengangguk meski menelan kecewa. Apapun itu yang terpenting kami harus mencoba.

Yuta dan Ten keluar dari posko, masing-masing membawa _emergency stretcher_ dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung di atasnya. Ada Hoseok membawa tandu lain dengan sosok ditutupi kain putih. Itu Seokjin, sudah pasti.

Aku menghampiri mereka. "Kita akan ke Jepang. Kalian harus bertahan, oke?"

Aku dapat melihat Jungkook mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan perban putih melilit perutnya. Masih ada noda merah di sana, mengingat Yoongi baru saja mengatakan mereka mengalami pendarahan.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan. Menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku.

"Kau tahu kau jelek, 'kan?"

Aku menyelipkan jemariku. Tampak sangat kecil dibanding milik Taehyung. "Aku tahu."

"Sebenarnya kau cantik. Aku bohong selama ini."

Aku terkekeh. Taehyung bejat sialan. "Kau tampan dan aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang itu."

Yoongi menepuk pundakku. Membuatku sadar jika ada beberapa mobil tentara dengan lambang militer Korea Selatan menunggu kami. Ada Namjoon yang sudah bersiap di sana.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Aku mengangguk. Baru saja aku hendak membantu Yuta dan Ten, tiba-tiba suara bising khas helikopter memenuhi pendengaran. Cahaya menyilaukan dari langit memaksa kami mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati kejutan mengerikan.

Itu perdana menteri Korea Utara dengan pengeras suara di tangannya. Berdiri angkuh di muka helikopter. Astaga. Belum sembuh trauma akibat Bukjoseon, kini mereka berulah lagi. Menyebabkan orang-orang berhamburan panik keluar posko.

"Tuhan, apa lagi ini?" gumam Yoongi setengah jengkel.

Aku menggeleng, menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kami mengumumkan ultimatum resmi dari pemerintah Korea Utara. Kami akan menjatuhkan bom atom di beberapa kota untuk mengantisipasi pemberontakan dari Joseon, sekaligus sebagai langkah akhir dari invasi ini. Seoul, Daejeon, Daegu, Gwangju, dan Busan adalah titik target."

Aku dapat mendengar dengan begitu jelas suara jeritan orang-orang. Hatiku mencelos. Rupanya rumor itu bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Akhir dari perjuangan kami adalah kematian.

Aku menghalangi mataku dari sinar yang menusuk mata. Sang Perdana Menteri tersenyum puas di atas sana. Ternyata mereka memang sama saja. Pembunuh keji nan bengis yang hobi berjalan di muka bumi dengan mengarak mayat-mayat manusia.

"Bom atom bisa mengakibatkan kerusakan fatal, dan mungkin akan menghancurkan negara ini. Oleh karena itu, kami memberi kesempatan bagi kalian untuk meninggalkan tanah Joseon. Silakan pergi ke tempat apa saja yang menurut kalian aman. Gunakan waktu satu jam untuk menyelamatkan diri. Namun jika kalian bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal..."

Aku menyipitkan mata. Makhluk sialan itu mengangkat bahu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas kematian siapapun."

Dan mereka pergi begitu saja setelahnya. Dengan enteng meninggalkan kami di sini, dirasuki rasa takut yang membuncah hingga hampir mengubur akal sehat.

Di sudut mataku ada Namjoon yang berlari ke arah kami. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapanku, lalu menggenggam kedua bahuku kuat. Wajahnya mengeras, dan aku tahu isi hatinya tak berbeda jauh dariku. Tegang dan gelisah.

"Kapal bantuan di dermaga hanya tersisa tidak sampai lima puluh buah. Hanya sedikit sekali yang bisa pergi malam ini."

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menggariskan akhir hidupku dengan sebegini buruknya.

"Kalau begitu, selamatkanlah warga sebanyak yang kita mampu." ujarku mantap.

Yoongi dengan cepat menggeleng tak setuju. "Kita juga harus pergi ke Jepang, Jimin- _ssi_. Pasien harus segera mendapat tindakan lebih lanjut!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Jika memang harus mati di sini, apa kita punya pilihan?"

Mereka terdiam. Punggung mereka lesu. Mungkin perkataanku terlampau kejam, memangkas harapan mereka untuk tetap hidup dan lari dari situasi menyedihkan ini.

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Yang jelas wanita dan anak-anak harus diutamakan." Aku hanya mampu mengatakan itu.

Dalam diriku sudah tak ada lagi secuil prasangka baik yang tersisa. Entah mengapa, tapi aku sudah lelah berusaha dan berdo'a. Menyerah adalah jawaban dari semua letih dan keringat. Inilah catatan terpenting sepanjang sejarah Hanguk, bahwa perjuangan kami selama berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk mengakhiri perang Korea pada akhirnya hanya bermuara pada kesedihan dan kesengsaraan.

Di tengah kesunyian, Yuta menepuk pundakku. Membuatku mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Kakekku adalah pemilik kapal domestik. Aku memintanya untuk menjemputku di Busan hari ini. Beliau tinggal di Kagoshima, tapi karena Fukuoka yang terdekat dari Busan, maka kita bisa pergi ke sana."

Aku melebarkan mata. "B-Benarkah?"

Yuta mengangguk pasti. "Kita harus bergegas! Tak banyak waktu yang tersisa!"

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata Tuhan masih menyisakan orang berhati bersih di bumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laut Timur, Perjalanan Menuju Jepang**

 _Kamis, 31 Juli 2042_

Angin laut menerpa tanpa belas kasih. Aku rasa aku akan muntah, namun aku menahannya mati-matian. Aku tidak ingin membuat siapapun kerepotan.

Kami baru saja meninggalkan pelabuhan Busan. Kami bertemu dengan Tuan Nakamoto, kakek Yuta. Beliau begitu perhatian dan bersedia membawa kami ke Fukuoka. Aku bersumpah Hoseok dan Namjoon harus meminta maaf pada orang Jepang karena perkataan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku menatap Busan yang masih tampak dari kapal ini. Perlahan semakin mengecil dan menjauh dalam penglihatanku. Hampir satu jam sejak ultimatum dikeluarkan, dan aku menyesal tidak mampu mencium pasir pantai Busan untuk terakhir kali. Keadaan terlalu mendesak dan aku bahkantidak sempat menarik napas dengan lega beberapa jam belakangan.

"Tunggu, lihat itu!"

Pekikan cempreng Ten membuatku terlonjak. Mataku beralih ke tempat di mana telunjuknya mengarah. Aku yakin tidak salah melihat. Ada pesawat pengebom milik Korea Utara yang terbang di langit Busan, menuju ke arah utara.

"Astaga! Bisakah kita bergerak lebih cepat?!" tanya Hoseok panik.

Yuta menanggapi, ia berbicara sesuatu dan Tuan Nakamoto melajukan kapal dengan kecepatan penuh.

"MERUNDUK DAN TUTUP TELINGA KALIAN!" teriak Namjoon menggelegar.

Tanpa basa-basi aku mengikuti instruksi Namjoon. Membungkuk rendah, melindungi Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tanganku segera menutup kedua telingaku erat-erat.

Tidak sampai setengah menit, suara dentuman dahsyat terdengar. Mataku menatap ke arah kota itu. Kota Busan, tanah kelahiranku. Awan raksasa berbentuk jamur membumbung ke udara. Tubuhku berguncang. Air mata tak bisa kubendung, mengalir tanpa malu membasahi dua pria di bawahku. Mereka menatap mataku tanpa mengucapkan satu kalimat.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kita tak akan kembali selamanya."

Enam puluh detik, dan kami mulai menegakkan tubuh masing-masing. Dengan hati yang retak, aku melihat kabut panas menyapu hingga radius yang cukup luas. Belum genap beberapa menit, awan jamur kembali membumbung dari arah barat. Itu pasti Gwangju yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

Aku mendengar Hoseok menangis tersedu-sedu, dan seketika aku menyadari pastilah dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

Tiga bom lain kembali dijatuhkan. Kini lima awan jamur terlihat dari sini. Pemandangan yang amat mengerikan. Aku tak sanggup membayangkan betapa banyak nyawa melayang. Porak poranda adalah hal yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan perasaan kami saat ini. Negeri kami tercinta, negeri yang kami junjung tinggi harkat martabatnya, negeri yang menaungi dan menjadi identitas kami sepanjang hidup. Kini tinggal kenangan.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar ketika atensiku direbut suara ringisan Jungkook.

"Jungkook, ada apa?"

Pria itu memejamkan mata, dahinya berkerut dalam. "S-Sakit..."

Aku tersentak saat kulihat perut Jungkook mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak.

"YOONGI _HYUNG_!" jeritku kalap.

Yoongi terkesiap. Ia merangkak mendekatiku, memeriksa kondisi Jungkook. "T-Tidak, darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ten, berikan kain!"

Aku beralih ke Taehyung. Mataku membelalak saat perban yang meliputi dadanya entah sejak kapan dirembesi cairan merah. "Y-Yoongi _hyung_ , Taehyung..."

Yoongi menoleh dan ia berdecak kesal menyadari keadaan Taehyung yang tak lebih baik. "Kita kehabisan kain. Tutup lukanya dengan tanganmu, Jimin- _ssi_!"

"A-Apa?"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!"

Sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin. Aku menekan luka di dada Taehyung perlahan dan sahabatku itu mengerang.

"Tae—" Aku terisak saat menyadari tubuhnya mulai dingin. Bahkan napasnya tersendat-sendat.

"K-Kumohon tetaplah sadar." Sebelah tanganku meraih tangannya yang amat pucat. Meletakkannya di pipiku. "Tahan, oke? Jangan menyerah!"

Namun yang kudapati hanya gelengan lemah pria itu. "Aku tidak bisa lagi..."

"Taehyung, aku tidak sedang bercanda saat ini." ujarku ketakutan. "Aku hanya ingin kau bertahan."

Taehyung balas menyentuh jemariku. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan untuk pertama kalinya hatiku hancur tak bersisa melihatnya.

"Maukah kau kuberi tahu... s-sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah kuungkapkan padamu?" Ia bertanya lirih.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku tak mau. Tuhan, kumohon. Jangan ambil dia.

"Aku menyukaimu... sejak lama sekali. M-Mungkin saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu."

Aku rasa leherku dijerat tali. Membuat napasku sesak.

"Seiring waktu aku paham bahwa aku ternyata jatuh cinta padamu, Jimin..."

"Taehyung, tidak. Jangan katakan hal-hal aneh!" sentakku dengan suara pecah. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa..."

Ia terkekeh. "A-Apa... jatuh cinta adalah hal aneh? Jatuh cinta padamu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Bahkan aku... tak mempermasalahkan apa perasaanku ini akan berbalas atau tidak."

Aku hanya mampu meracau. "Taehyung, sudahlah. Simpan energimu—"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Maaf, aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang buruk bagimu."

Aku menggeleng, dan rasanya lebih baik aku ikut bersama Taehyung saja daripada selamat namun menanggung derita sepanjang sisa hidupku.

"J-Jangan pernah berpikir untuk ikut denganku, ya? Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia tanpaku..."

"Sialan kau, bajingan. Mengapa kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Kau sahabat yang buruk. Kau benar-benar keparat jahannam. Kau tidak boleh pergi, Taehyung!" teriakku putus asa.

Namun Taehyung mempersembahkan cengirannya. Cengiran persegi panjang khas pria Kim kelahiran Daegu, 30 Desember 2015. Giginya yang berderet rapi pun ikut terlihat. Begitu tampan dan manis di saat yang bersamaan.

"A-Aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus. Terima kasih... telah bersama denganku selama ini."

Aku tak percaya saat mata itu terpejam. Aku tak percaya saat denyut nadinya tak terasa. Aku tak percaya setelah semua perjuangan kami selama bertahun-tahun dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku tak percaya aku kehilangan tempatku berlindung. Aku tak percaya Tuhan begitu membenciku sejauh ini.

Taehyung pergi dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang tak akan pernah hilang dari pikiranku walau hanya sedetik.

Aku terpaku. Diam laksana patung. Rasanya amat menyakitkan, bahkan tak ada lagi air mata yang menetes dari mataku. Tak ada seseorang di dunia ini yang mampu membuatku merasa baik-baik saja selain dia. Aku hanya tak ingin percaya ini semua nyata.

Aku beralih menatap Jungkook. Aku tahu sekarang. Aku mengerti, Tuhan ingin mengambil semua milikku. Mungkin aku akan dipasung di neraka karena dosa-dosaku akibat menyalahkan Tuhan. Tapi aku tak ingin memedulikan itu sekarang, karena saat ini Jungkook juga pasti akan meninggalkanku.

Jungkook hanya mengelus pipiku dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia juga tersenyum seperti Taehyung namun dengan caranya sendiri. Salah satu alasan aku tertarik pada Jungkook adalah bibir itu. Bibir yang jika tersenyum maka akan menyembul gigi kelinci dari sana.

Aku tertawa seperti orang gila. Aku sudah bukan diriku lagi.

"Kau akan pergi juga, bukan? Aku tahu, jadi jangan katakan apapun. Aku membencimu." ujarku penuh dusta.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. Kebiasaannya jika ia merasa menang dariku.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. K-Kau tahu kita saling mencintai."

Aku meremas dadaku. Sangat sakit mendengar itu. "Benarkah? Yang aku tahu selama ini aku hanya lelaki bodoh yang cuma bisa menerka apakah cintanya juga menaruh hati padanya atau tidak sama sekali."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu... Kau salah, _hyung_."

"Lalu apa yang benar, sialan?! Kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama, lalu saat kita akhirnya bertemu dan punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita, kau dengan kejamnya memilih meninggalkanku?"

Pria itu terlihat tidak terkejut saat aku memakinya. Ia tetap mempertahankan lengkungan di bibir.

"J-Jika bisa memilih, aku sangat ingin bersamamu, _hyung_."

Aku ingin berteriak bahwa semua perkataannya merupakan kebohongan. Jungkook adalah penipu dan ia berhasil mempermainkanku berkali-kali. Namun aku juga tahu, jika Jungkook tak pernah bermain dengan ucapannya.

"Aku pergi waktu itu karena aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding denganmu. Kau begitu dewasa dan pengertian, sedangkan aku... Aku sangat kekanakan dan egois, namun kau selalu bisa mengatasi itu. Aku benar-benar ingin memperbaiki diri, namun ternyata dunia punya keinginannya sendiri." lirih Jungkook.

"Jadi... Itukah alasannya?"

Dan pria itu mengangguk pasti. "A-Aku tak ingin kau terus merasa buruk. Hanya kau yang kuharapkan menjadi pengantinku, Jimin _hyung_."

Aku mengusap helai rambut Jungkook dengan perasaan terluka. Namun suatu tempat dalam hatiku seakan terbuka lebar saat ini. Aku tak mengerti, namun seakan aku begitu siap untuk menerima kepergian Jungkook. Jawaban yang kunanti selama ini akhirnya terungkap.

"Apa kau mengatakan ini agar aku lega? Agar aku tak pernah menyesali kebersamaan kita?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Namun tak lama ia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Baiklah, kau dapatkan itu. Aku lega mendengar jawabanmu. Ingatlah ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook- _ah_. Tak pernah berubah. Aku tak pernah menyesal bersamamu. Kau memang kekanakan dan egois, tapi itulah dirimu yang kucintai." ujarku akhirnya.

Aku juga ingin ia tahu kalau selama ini aku menderita hanya karena terlalu mencintainya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Aku yakin dia bahagia. Jika ini semua adalah keinginan terakhirnya maka aku telah berusaha mewujudkannya.

"Terima kasih... Jimin _hyung_. K-Kau amat beruntung... Memiliki dua orang tampan yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati."

Aku tak ingin tertawa saat ini, namun mendengar itu aku tersadar. Seharusnya aku bersyukur. Ya, semestinya aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengizinkanku bertemu dengan sosok Jungkook dan Taehyung dalam hidupku. Aku janji akan pergi ke gereja dan bicara dengan Tuhan nanti.

Aku hanya bisa mengecup bibirnya lembut. Menyampaikan isi hatiku. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah memilihku... dan berbahagialah. Sampaikan maafku pada Taehyung karena telah memarahinya."

Jungkook mengangguk, dan aku benar-benar dapat bernapas lega jika ia bisa lepas dari rasa sakitnya.

"Tidurlah bersama bintang-bintang, kekasihku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana nasib keluarga di Jeonju itu. Aku juga tak pernah mendengar nasib tentara Korea Selatan yang mengikrarkan diri untuk setia pada negara. Aku tak pernah membayangkan nasib mereka._

 _Dunia bergejolak setelah rombongan kami sampai di Jepang. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan pada Taehyung dulu, para demonstran dari berbagai bangsa mengutuk habis-habisan perbuatan tak manusiawi petinggi-petinggi Korut. Rupanya akhir dunia bagiku barulah awal dari permainan ini._

 _Pemberontakan terjadi di mana-mana. Penuh pertumpahan darah. Amerika Serikat yang merupakan penyokong terbesar Hanguk memusnahkan monster Korea Utara dengan cara mereka. Ada yang bilang mereka juga mengirim bom atom, ada yang bilang mereka menumpas satu per satu pejabat tinggi negara komunis itu. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Kim Jongun dan Kim Ju-Ae mati mengenaskan, begitulah kabar yang dipercayai dunia hingga saat ini._

 _Ah, lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung?_

 _Mereka telah mendapat kedamaian di surga bersama Seokjin dan korban perang lainnya._

 _Namjoon dan Hoseok kembali bersama keluarga mereka masing-masing. Ten juga pulang ke Taeguk. Yuta menetap di Kagoshima. Kemudian Dokter Min Yoongi..._

 _Dia menikahiku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 _Rabu, 31 Desember 2042_

Hampir setengah tahun berlalu semenjak Korea Selatan yang terkenal dengan julukan negeri Ginsengnya musnah dari peradaban dunia. Begitu juga dengan Korea Utara. Hancur lebur karena Amerika Serikat.

Begitu tiba di Jepang, kami segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Jungkook dan Taehyung resmi dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Dan aku...

Aku sempat mengalami depresi berat dan menjalani terapi, kira-kira sekitar tiga bulan lamanya. Aku bersyukur karena Yoongi dengan setia menemaniku sampai aku benar-benar sembuh.

Semua ini masih asing bagiku, dan aku belum terlalu terbiasa sebenarnya. Aku sering menganggap Taehyung berada di sekitarku, bahkan terkadang aku merasa mendapat telepon dari Jungkook. Namun lagi-lagi aku memiliki Yoongi yang mampu membuatku tetap stabil dan berpikir realistis.

Hari ini aku terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku sering mendapat mimpi buruk tentang perang, tapi rasanya semalam untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak bermimpi apapun.

Suamiku adalah orang terburuk dalam urusan bangun pagi. Dengan percaya diri aku mencubit gemas hidungnya, dan menjawil pipi pucatnya. Yakin bahwa ia tak akan terganggu sama sekali dengan perlakuanku.

"Perang belum usai, Jimin."

Aku hampir melompat dari ranjangku saat tiba-tiba sepasang mata sipit itu terbuka. "Astaga, kau mengejutkanku, _hyung_!"

Aku menoyor kepala Yoongi, kebiasaanku dulu saat bersama Taehyung. Untungnya Yoongi tidak keberatan walau aku kerap kali bertingkah kurang ajar padanya. Ia mengerti jika aku terbiasa memperlakukan Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti bocah ingusan, dan ia tidak pernah memaksaku untuk berubah.

Yoongi menyengir sampai kedua pipinya tertarik. "Kau selalu menanyakan 'Apa perang telah usai?' tiap hari, sayang. Kau juga selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama."

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Untuk beberapa hal aku merasa tidak keberatan berada dalam situasi peperangan. Dunia yang rusak ini mempertemukanku dengan Yoongi, ia obat penyembuh yang Tuhan kirimkan khusus untukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami kembali datang ke pemakaman. Sejak kami menikah, kami tidak pernah absen mengunjungi Jungkook dan Taehyung—sekalipun itu ketika badai mengamuk. Yoongi selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menungguiku di sini sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Aku meletakkan karangan bunga di pusara keduanya, kemudian menangkupkan tangan. Memohon pada Tuhan agar mereka selalu bahagia seperti diriku saat ini.

Aku membuka mata setelah selesai berdo'a, kemudian berjongkok di tengah-tengah mereka. Berbicara panjang lebar seakan-akan mereka sedang duduk mendengarkan ocehanku dengan saksama.

"Hai, seperti biasa aku datang lagi. Maafkan aku karena belum bisa sepenuhnya terlepas dari kalian. Aku sangat mencintai kalian." ujarku sebagai pembukaan.

Aku dapat melihat Yoongi ikut duduk di sampingku. "Kalian tahu? Anak ini mungkin lebih mencintai kalian daripada suaminya sendiri."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian memukul pelan bahu pria itu. "Bohong. Harusnya kalian iri pada Yoongi _hyung_ karena aku mencintainya melebihi kalian."

Yoongi menyentil jidatku jahat. "Hei, jangan membuat mereka cemburu."

Lagi-lagi aku terkikik. "Biar saja. Mereka tidak boleh cemburu pada suamiku."

Yoongi menggeleng melihat kelakuanku, dan aku hanya cengengesan saja.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang hari ini ada rapat dengan tim redaksi?"

Aku terperangah dengan mulut terbuka kala teringat jika hari ini aku punya rapat penting. "Ya Tuhan, kau benar, _hyung_! Aku hampir lupa!"

Pria itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau itu memang pelupa. Nah, sekarang pamitlah dulu dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung."

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Kalian dengar itu? Aku ada rapat pagi ini, dan si beruang galak itu akan mengomeliku lagi sepanjang perjalanan lalu mengataiku pikun."

"Hei, siapa yang kau sebut beruang galak, bocah tengik?!"

Aku terbahak mendengar gerutuan Yoongi. "Dia mulai marah-marah, tuh. Tapi kalian tenang saja, ia selalu baik padaku. Jangan khawatir, oke?"

Aku menghela napas. Menatap kedua pusara yang berukirkan nama dua orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku. Dua pria tampan yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati mereka.

Jeon Jungkook, dan Kim Taehyung.

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena telah mencintai Hanguk. Berbahagialah selamanya di sisi Tuhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.B.W.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah, begitulah kehidupanku saat ini. Aku masih bekerja di stasiun berita, namun kali ini milik negeri matahari terbit. Sebenarnya Yoongi pernah melarangku, tapi karena aku tidak pernah nyaman berada di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun, jadilah aku memberontak dan memaksa untuk bekerja kembali.

Lalu, mengapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada Yoongi?

Sebenarnya jawabannya cukup rumit. Jungkook adalah bagian dari masa laluku, sedangkan aku mencintai Taehyung sebagai sahabat. Aku memang tak pernah menyimpan seseorang selain Jungkook di hatiku atau menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab ketimbang dengan Taehyung. Namun ketika aku kehilangan mereka, Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang menawarkanku hal yang paling kubutuhkan saat itu. Ketenangan.

Dunia memang telah rusak. Perang belum berakhir karena banyak manusia yang tengah sibuk memperjuangkan perdamaian, termasuk aku. Banyak negara yang mengalami kemunduran akibat perang, namun tak sedikit pula yang mulai membangun pondasi untuk mendapat pengakuan. PBB mulai memperbaiki hubungan antarnegara, juga membuat perjanjian baru mengenai perdamaian dunia. Berbagai negara di belahan dunia menyampaikan bela sungkawa dan duka yang mendalam atas tragedi yang menimpa dua Korea. Beratus ribu nyawa melayang karena kekejaman para diktator berjiwa binatang. Mahkamah Internasional menjatuhkan hukuman berat pada pemimpin Korut yang tersisa.

Negara-negara adidaya merevisi perundang-undangan tentang pengembangan senjata nuklir yang ternyata membawa begitu banyak luka. Trauma sudah pasti akan menghantui kami sampai mati. Berat rasanya untuk melupakan seluruh memori menyeramkan ini, namun itulah ketetapan tak terbantah yang telah ditentukan. Dari awal aku pernah bilang jika manusia memang ditakdirkan untuk berjuang, dan inilah yang kami lakukan sekarang.

Aku menepati janjiku untuk bicara dengan Tuhan. Syukurlah, aku merasa lebih tenang, lebih nyaman belakangan ini. Tuhan mungkin telah menetapkan sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam hidupku, namun hal itulah yang membuatku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuatku ingin berjuang lebih keras agar duniaku menjadi lebih baik.

Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang teguh akan perkataannya, seperti Jungkook. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menyenangkan dan berwawasan luas, seperti Taehyung. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang penuh dedikasi dan perhatian, seperti Yoongi. Tapi kurasa... Aku ingin menjadi Park Jimin yang biasa saja. Karena Park Jimin yang cengeng, lemah, dan bodoh inilah yang dikenal dan dicintai banyak orang.

Tak apa aku harus merelakan mereka yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkan hidupku. Walau masih begitu berat rasanya, namun aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin percaya pada Tuhan untuk saat ini.

Ah, masih ada satu lagi hal yang belum kuceritakan. Aku akan memiliki anak kembar dengan Yoongi. Bahkan ia berkata ingin menamai anak kami 'Daehan' dan 'Minguk'. Ya ampun, suamiku itu ternyata cukup nasionalis juga. Tapi aku tahu niatnya untuk menghargai negara tempat kami lahir dan dibesarkan. Yah, semoga saja dunia telah berubah saat bayi-bayi ini menyapa orang tuanya.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Akhirnya selesai. Huwah. Berakhir dengan cukup mengerikan, tapi lumayan deh, lunas satu utangku xD Semua adegan di sini 100% khayalan. Ada banyak data yang gak akurat dan dikarang-karang, karena jelas banget, ini cuman fiksi semata ya~

Nah, terjawab juga pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya. Yoonmin adalah _main pair_ , dan Jimin tertarik ama Yoongi bukannya tanpa alasan kan :D mereka mau punya anak kembar loh meheheh, dalam imajinasiku aja tapi :'v

Makasih banyak buat yang mau ngikutin FF ini sampai endingnya. Maaf bila mengecewakan, dan ada satu hal penting yang pengen saya umumin.

Gummysmiled akan hiatus dari FFn.

Itu keputusanku mengingat tahun depan aku harus lebih fokus bersekolah, dan rasanya gak tenang jika masih terikat janji sama pembaca, kadang juga dihantui ama desakan untuk apdet. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Rencananya sampai UN selesai, berarti mungkin 4 bulan lagi. Mohon bersabar ya pembaca tersayang. Tolong dukungannya, kalian penyemangat buatku. Terima kasih banyak~

 _30 Des. 16_

 _P.S. : Happy birthday to Kim Taehyung!_


End file.
